The Real Story
by YaoiHellian
Summary: Everyone believes that Inuyasha is supposed to be with Kagome and all that crap, Oh no not if I can help it. I found the original story on whom Inuyasha was supposed to be with, even if it's a little far fetched. It's delicious regardless so do enjoy. Inuyasha will be with Shippo NOT Kagome she won't really be in this story if either things aren't for you please don't read.
1. The Attraction

**Yaoi:** So this is a story for Ms. Jameis and it's a ShippoxInu story, and let me just say Hell Yeah! X3 there aren't enough of these and it makes me happy that I'm contributing.

**Kurohi:** You know, not everyone likes your contributions right?

**Yaoi:** Yeah Yeah but if they don't like it then they don't have to read it

**Kurohi:** True, very very true

**Yaoi:** Well anyways, So we all know how Shippo met Inuyasha right? Well it was all wrong! Well kinda anyways, for you see everyone wanted Inuyasha to tall in love with Kagome –gags- and they also wanted to add a cute factor so Shippo was added but seeing as how Shippo potentially had the characteristics to make any guy/girl fall at his little fox boy feet they kinda had to change stuff up so that Inuyasha wouldn't be swayed to mate (fuck senseless) with Shippo, eventually anyways.

**Kagome:** Wait what!

**Yaoi:** O.O –throws an energy ball- BITCH BE GONE!

**Kagome:** WhaAAHHH!

**Yaoi:** As you can see –looks at pile of Kagome dust- not my favorite person, anyways regardless I'm going to show a side of Shippo not seen as well as a side of Inuyasha that should be seen more.

**Inuyasha:** Uh will I like this?

**Yaoi:** You should and wait 'til I describe Shippo –points to a booth Shippo is in- you don't get to talk to him 'til the end of the chapter.

**Inuyasha:** uh ok….-looks at the booth-

**Yaoi:** So commence the technical recap of Inuyasha Episode 9 ^_^ oh by the by Shippo is 13 = 100 and Inu is still 15 = 150 so yeah but do to being sleep for 50 years they are kinda the same age and bleh.

**Kurohi**: Get on with the story already!

**Yaoi:** I'm going I'm going sheesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha POV<strong>

So she just wouldn't shut up, who you ask, who else none other than Kagome. I'm glad she made lunch and all that but she just wouldn't shut up over the location. Ok sure we were on the remains of a battle field and all, but as long as you didn't do anything majorly disrespectful to the dead they pretty much left you alone and eating here isn't the worst thing you could do. Hell even Myoga, whom shockingly is still with us is sitting on my shoulder eating some Naruto from my ninja food. Now if he was fine with eating here, the little coward he is, then I don't see what the problem is.

If I didn't know any better I'd swear she as the one that caused the sky to darken but then again the voice the emanated from the swirling green flames was to melodic, and dare I say sexy, to be hers.

"You down there, you possess a piece of the sacred Shikon jewel", came the voice from the flames.

After a second of pointless commentary the flames came together to form a glowing ball that transformed into the most beautiful creature I've seen since my deceased mother. As Myoga had said it was a fox demon but the demon was just beautiful. Lush tan skin, looking as smooth as silk, slim shoulders and hands, her eyes were a stunning emerald green that was complemented nicely with her luxurious red brown hair that was tied in a high pony tail with a ribbon the same color as her haori. She was dressed in a baggy light blue haori with leaf designs on it and she wore a fur vest over it that was tied closed by a dark blue obi that matched her dark blue hakama pants. She had the daintiest feet I'd ever seen even if they were animal like. Her tail was this bushy tan thing that swayed slightly behind her.

All in all she was beautiful, a prime example of any female worth mating with. She stood up to my chin so I'd say shes around 5 feet tall or so, however, I still couldn't tell was she was?

"So what are you a badger or something lady?"

She quickly flushed and her eyes burst into flames, "I'm a BOY and a FOX DEMON YOU IDIOT!"

She was MALE, what the hell how can anyone be that beautiful and still be male, then Sesshomaru popped in my head. Well then never mind, but still should I still be attracted to HIM? I totally missed what Kagome said as I returned to the matter at hand, I was about to say something to her when we both noticed that the fox had gotten into her bag and throwing things left in right then pulled out the Shikon jewel and then teleported away in his green flames only to really be behind us trying to sneak away.

A few hits to the head and a pouting fox, now known as Shippo, later we all sat down as the fox explained why he was trying to steal the jewel shard. So he was trying to avenge his father's death by some elemental demons called Hiten and Manten, whom according to both him and Myoga are some pretty evil demons. Even though it didn't seem like it I was just about to help the kit out he insulted my heritage, which I promptly put him in place about, then he put some heavy thing in my hands and sealed it to the forest floor.

"What the HELL you little runt get this damn thing off of me."

Kagome being the dumb girl she was just watched as he stole the jewel shards and took off. Grabbing her bow and arrow she left me and went after the stupid fox. Being stuck to the ground sure gives you time to think and quite frankly I'm tired of all this subservient stuff the next time I see that Kit I'll pound his face in and I'm so gonna get these stupid beads taken off.

**Shippo's POV**

I lost Kagome...to Manten, why am I so weak? She's probably being tortured as we speak oh Inuyasha is gonna get so mad at me. Inuyasha, even though he's a half breed hes still very attractive. NO no no Shippo he will never see you like that Kagome is his woman and we need to hurry and rescue her.

Running back to where I left him I spot Inuyasha and Myoga trying to get the seal off. Preparing myself for the worst I walk over to them.

"Hey Runt get this thing off me and where is Kagome?"

"Before I do or say anything you first have to promise not to hit."

"Shippo if you don't…"

"Promise?"

"Alright alright, I promise now get it off."

I removed the seal and waited as Inuyasha flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles. I wasn't that surprised when he laid into my head with his fist.

"You promised."

"Well you deserved it now where is Kagome?"

"She…she got abducted by Manten."

"Figures you weren't strong enough", Inuyasha leaned in very close to me and sniffed me, "You smell of fear, I thought full demons were supposed to be fearless?"

I blushed and looked away. Inuyasha just sighed and faced away from me.

"Apologize and promise to make me a hot bath tonight and I'll help you avenge your father after we rescue Kagome."

"What she's your woman shouldn't we be going now and not wasting time?"

Inuyasha turned around and got directly in my face, causing me to blush, "She is not my woman trust me she'll be fine, if its one thing she's good at its talking her way out of sticky situations. So the quicker you apologize the quicker we can go."

Still being so close, he reached into my haori and pulled out the jewel shards, then turned back away from me.

"But.."

Myoga quickly jumped on my shoulder and told me I might as well cave in, sighing, I kneeled and apologized. What happened next I was shocked at, instead of teasing and what not he just grabbed Kagome's wheel thing and walked away.

"Well that was remotely painless."

Within a few hours we were running through the mountains trying to find the thunder brothers lair. For a half demon Inuyasha was wicked fast he was scaling the mountain side like it was a walk in the Forrest. It was hard keeping up with him and with his few but mean comments we were almost always arguing. Inuyasha and I were arguing now about Kagome with a little input on the behalf of Myoga when all of a sudden he grabbed me and dodged a lightning strike. Being held so close to him felt both weird and good at the same time, I blushed a little as he let me go as we were struck again, I landed on my butt as he skidded back a few feet but was still standing.

Hiten came into view and exchanged some colorful words with Inuyasha as Kagome had told them that she and Inuyasha were lovers. I knew it there was no way that they couldn't be lovers, my chest hurt a little at the realization. But then, as Kagome and Inuyasha kept on fighting it really did seem as though they weren't so I kinda set back and watched the back and forth argument.

Apparently, Hiten didn't care to much for the argument and just wanted the jewel shards and so commenced the battle between Hiten and Inuyasha. For a half breed Inuyasha is amazing, I was completely distracted as I watched him fight. I was so distracted I almost missed Manten and Kagome's fall. Hurrying to Kagome's aid, I used a bit of fox magic to help Kagome escape Manten, meanwhile, I also caused the last of his hair to fall out. Well it wasn't the same as killing him but I kind of avenged my father in a way, Inuyasha slew Manten after I tried to get him to release Kagome which set Hiten ablaze with anger and so left Kagome and I encased in fire and knocked unconscious.

**Inuyasha's POV**

They're dead and I couldn't stop it, Hiten killed them, my body raged as Tetsusaiga's sheath pulsed. With Tetsusaiga in hand I sliced Hiten in half and barely noticed as the jewel shards fell to the ground.

"Master..Inuyasha?"

"I couldn't save them…"

"Master look"

Before me was Kagome and Shippo encased in fox fire, I lunged forward reaching for Shippo, even though I've known him for just a few hours I already feel drawn to him.

"Please don't leave me!"

The flame rose up into the sky and vanished leaving a blinking Kagome and a blushing Shippo.

"Whose leaving you Inuyasha?" Kagome dumbly asked.

Jerking my hand away from Shippo's I gathered myself up and muttering out nothing of sense and walked away. Turns out it was Shippo's father that was leaving not them, man do I feel dumb. Back in the Forrest, Kagome and Myoga just wouldn't let it drop, meanwhile Shippo just stayed quite, clutching his father's fur with sullen yet happy eyes.

"So Shippo why are you still with us? Wouldn't you like to be on your own now that you are done avenging your father?"

That seemed to bring him back to his surroundings, as he blinked up at me. With a little blush he looked away.

"I honestly wouldn't like to be alone again, so if I could, could I travel with you guys?"

Kagome was the first to say yes and of course, after a bit of teasing, I agreed as well. We set out back towards Kaede's village, Myoga left right before we got to there, saying he had some business to take care of back at the castle as well as some other things that he didn't seem to want to share with us. So now it was just me, Shippo, and Kagome, but the second we got into the village some of the village men asked for my help in fixing some houses and the like. Its weird you'd think that they would still fear me and all but now they seem to accept me into the village, man how times have changed. I went to go help them as Shippo went with Kagome to Kaede's.

**Shippo's POV**

Kaede was a sweet old miko that just gave off the feel of family. I may not be young in the eyes of humans but I'm still in age of being called an orphan by demon standards and the more family I can get is a blessing. I miss my parents and I clutch my father's fur closer to me as such. Sensing my distress I was pulled into a hug by the miko and finally my grieving caught up with me. I cried for a good hour wrapped in Kaede's arms until I heard Inuyasha approaching, which was easy considering he was swearing and holding his back muttering about how evil the beads were and how much of a wench Kagome was.

"What beads are you talking about Inuyasha? The ones on your neck?" I asked still having not known what was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Aye child, young Kagome has placed a pair of magical beads called, the beads of subjugation, on Inuyasha which when she says a certain word renders him immobile."

Wide eyed I muttered out an 'Oh' as Inuyasha muttered and harshly cracked his back back into alignment.

"And I'm getting damn sick of it. If I was going to kill anyone I would have done so already, I consider her a friend and she still treats me like a dog."

I felt sorry for Inuyasha, hanyou's don't normally live for as long as he has and the ones that do normally don't have anyone to call friends so to have one and they treat you so bad kinda just makes you want to be bitter at the world.

"I'm sorry ye feel that way Inuyasha, if I had known she would use the beads the way she does I would never have given them to her."

"I know Kaede, I know"

"Why can't you just take them off."

When they both looked at me when I said it just making me want to curl up into a ball and vanish.

"Only Kagome can take the beads off of Inuyasha, either her or my deceased sister or someone or something stronger than the both of them."

I just nodded my head and looked over at the resting Inuyasha; he had a look on his face that was kinda sad and faraway. At that moment as a tear rolled down my cheek, I knew I was no longer grieving for just my father, I now was also grieving for Inuyasha's freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi:<strong> Man what a sad First chapter, totally saddened the hell out of me as I wrote it man Kagome's a bitch.

**Kurohi:** Eh at least she's not evil

**Yaoi/Inuyasha:** Says who?

**Inuyasha:** If I don't agree with her I get my face thrust into the dirt and depending on her mood multiple times a day and at different depths each time.

**Kurohi:**…..I stand corrected

**Yaoi:** See she's a bitch, never really liked her in the first place –mutters-

**Shippo:** Well I'm just happy to be in the group talks now

**Yaoi:** you sexy little kit, the things I have planned for you two x3

**Shippo:** Inuyasha am I the only one afraid of her?

**Inuyasha:** No I kinda am too

**Kurohi:** Get used to it

**Yaoi:** LMFAO loves you all wtyl


	2. Love Blossoms

**Yaoi:** Ok peeps here's another chapter and so quick too x3. Anyways, we all know how this story goes but I'm going to mesh and fuck some things up, cuz well its more fun that way ^_^. So if you read this and go "that's not how it happened", just know that I know but I just want to hurry things along and what not.

**Kurohi:** You're just too lazy to write it all

**Yaoi:** True but also its just trivial and I want to get to the juicy stuff ASAP

**Kurohi:** Whatever

**Yaoi:**….Ah Fuck!

**Shippo:** Nani? what's wrong?

**Yaoi:** Man I hate my memory

**Shippo:** uh why?

**Yaoi:** I can't for the life of me remember what the name of Inuyasha's tree!

**Naraku:** Kukuku my spell worked!

**Yaoi:** Naraku you bitch –back hands him- get your ass back in hell

**Naraku:** -pouts- wtf fear me you vile human –releases miasma-

**Yaoi:** Mofo trying visiting a landfill and see how much that compares to your pathetic smoke –kicks him into a hole- now back to hell dumbass

**Naraku:** Curses -disappears-

**Yaoi:** Stupid sexy mofo

**Inuyasha:** You think Naraku's sexy O.O?

**Yaoi:** Don't ask -_-* just try and remember the damn trees name dammit, so for now peeps I'm just gonna wing it so read on ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Shippo's POV<strong>

It's been three days and Kagome has not returned from what Inuyasha says is her time, whatever that means, and in said time all Inuyasha has done is sit in this huge tree that isn't far from some well. The feel he was giving off could make the most stone faced demons sad. My tail bristled every time I felt it, foxes natural ability to feel everyone's emotions kinda sucks at times. My grieving at its final stages have been pushed back a little so that I could focus on making this male happy.

Walking up to the tree, keeping my eyes on the red spot inside the tree branches, I made my way up to Inuyasha stopping two or three branches below him and sat down.

"What do you want Shippo?"

"Nothing just wanted to relax next to you..uh I mean… with you, well not with you with you but uh.."

Smooth Shippo smooth. There was a chuckle above me and a rustling of leaves, and then the most stunning golden amber colored eyes were staring down at me.

"Breathe Shippo, I got what you meant, relax my tree is your tree."

"Ttthanks….wait what do you mean your tree?"

There was a moment of silence that made me regret asking.

"Fifty years ago, I fell in love with a miko, she was beautiful and graceful I loved her the moment I saw her. It was right after I tried to steal the Shikon jewel from a temple near here to make myself a full demon that I saw her; tall, long black hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. We fought for a little bit, she won and I left ashamed but in love. I never left the area and many of the villagers that did see me asked her to get rid of me and most miko's and priest wouldn't hesitate to but you know a pure heart when you see one and she had the purest."

"She warned me that if I tried anything with her village that she would kill me, I never doubted that she would either, I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory but I knew when I was out powered. I never set foot in her village but I watched it from afar, protecting it from any other demons that tried to pick off a stupid villager or two. Word spread that a demon was protecting the village and not long afterwards she came looking for me."

"You could tell by how she held herself that something was troubling her, there was a long moment of silence between us when she finally got to me and then she asked why I was protecting her village? I stayed silent not really knowing what to tell her, she stood there staring me down that sent shivers down my spine. Before things could get any more intense I turned to walk away and she lunged forward grabbing my haori spun me around and kissed me."

"Who would have thought that a lowly hanyou and a miko would ever end up like that eh? Anyways I kissed her back and at that moment I knew she loved me too. Months went by and our love grew, she taught me what it was like to be human and I taught her what it was like to have fun. Things looked like it was going good but things are never to stay that way when it comes to me. Through the will of twisted sinister evil we were pitted against each other and I lost her, the only woman aside from my mother that ever treated me like a worthwhile person."

"The last thing I saw fifty years ago was my love pinning me to this very tree, she cursed me to sleep and that I did for fifty years until Kagome awakened me. Throughout all that time the villages named this tree after me. This tree is one of the only things that ties me to this world."

The sadness in his voice was maddening; this man that was so full of spunk and toughness just a day ago looked so frail and tired now, it rocked me to my core that the life of a hanyou was such a soul tiring life. Jumping up to the branch he was on I could see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes, he wasn't even trying to hide it which made it even more heartbreaking. Not bothering to think about it I fell into him giving him the biggest hug I could. He cried on my shoulder as I cried on his, together we shared our grief on that branch wrapped in each other's arms.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Telling him the whole story wasn't intended but I didn't fight nor did I fight the hug. The dam broke around my soul and I cried for the first time in almost a hundred years. I clutched him to me not wanting to let go the only source of comfort I've felt since being in my mother's arms.

We stayed in each other's arms long after the tears dried, neither one of us wanting to break contact. He smelt of cinnamon and jasmine, I buried my nose in his neck and inhaled deeply imprinting the smell into my memory. For the first time since I was young, I felt calm and relaxed which can be fatal to anyone who lives a life like mine.

I felt him kind of snuggle into me and couldn't help but smile, this little fox was something else he was something worth looking into. Nearly an hour went by before we both had to move or risk having a dead limb. Jumping down from my tree with him still in my arms we just looked into each other's eyes and just stood there. The pull was there again and I felt myself leaning towards him, that is until I smelt HIM. Growling a little a faced the forest and tucked Shippo behind me.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

We were up wind so of course he wouldn't smell him just yet but when you spend your life trying to survive, especially from people like HIM, you tend to be able to smell anything that can potentially kill you. I had hoped that Shippo wouldn't have to meet HIM just yet, I was hoping to train him a bit and increase his power before ever running into this demon. Within seconds he was within eyesight and was looking dead at me. The hair stood up on the nape of my neck, sure I could hold my own against HIM but with Shippo at the level of power that he was protecting him was going to be a problem as well as trying to stay alive myself.

He walked towards us until he was within good hearing distance and even though he never rose his voice you could never miss his voice no matter how hard you tried.

"Well well Inuyasha it seems that you are in this Sesshomaru's way again."

"Keh you rotten bastard, as you can plainly see, these are my lands as well as my forest, so you are in fact in my way."

"HHhmm…very astute of you Inuyasha but alas the entire west is my land which means that your land is mine also."

Growling a little I struggled to calm myself, I had Shippo's safety to think of, not just my own.

"However, you vulgar excuse of a brother, considering that my father was yours as well as the fact that my mother was a princess gives me more rank over this land then the title OUR father gave you. So in short you are actually invading MY territory."

Oh shit now that I think about it I'm more royal then Sesshomaru. Our father made himself royal and my mother was born royal so I have more power over the west then he does, and by the look on his face he just realized that too. Inuyasha one, Sesshomaru zero, well that was a first, a nice and welcome change. I could see him falter, the bastard must have really thought me to just be as dumb as most hanyou's are seen to be.

"I may lack formal teaching, but I'm no idiot you cocky bastard."

That sure did piss him off though as the next thing I knew his sword was drawn and he was charging at me moving Shippo to the side I countered his attack. Again I can hold my own but when it comes to defending people you kinda get side tracked.

"Oh and who is this half-breed? Another bitch to die on your behalf?"

"Hey you arrogant prick, leave him out of this."

"Oh and male hhmm, father would be pleased."

"Just shut up will you."

**Shippo's POV**

Back and forth they traded blows, Inuyasha and this demon that had me shacking in my skin. He didn't look like Inuyasha even though they claimed to be brothers. The only things they shared were the almost white hair and the golden amber eyes. As the battle raged on it looked like Inuyasha was losing, I couldn't interfere on a family battle, every demon knew that, but I couldn't just stand here and watch them try and kill each other.

That's when I saw it coming at me, a splash of bright green was headed straight for me. I couldn't move in time and it hit me on the cheek, Kami-sama it hurt, turns out it was acidic poison, and it was eating into my skin. I couldn't suppress the scream that left my throat; it stopped the two in their tracks as I fell to the ground clutching my face. I could feel it working its way into my body and the pain was immense, my eyesight clouded and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I passed out.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I watched frozen as Shippo fell to the ground, at that moment I felt my heart break, I just found him and already he was hurt and just might die before me. I don't know what it was but something snapped inside me, and the next thing I knew, I literally saw red. I blinked and realized there was blood in my eyes.

Feeling a weight in my hands I looked down to see a gasping Sesshomaru, his eyes were wide and as he and I both looked down, my hand was implanted deep in his chest. I was just an inch or two away from his heart, I could see fear in his eyes, something I never thought I'd see in my life time. Yanking my hand out he feel onto his hand and knees before me still gasping as he now shook form bloodloss. Within seconds he fainted.

In short of a better word I panicked, I dashed towards Shippo and saw that the acid hadn't eaten into him to bad so I calmed down a little and picked him up and over my shoulder. Then moving back over to my brother I hefted him onto the other one and raced off to Kaede's.

**Kaede's POV**

It's such a quite day today, just helped deliver a set of twins no more than an hour ago. As joyous as the situation was my mind just could leave poor Inuyasha. The pup has been getting more distant lately, although he seems to perk up when the young kit Shippo is now traveling with him. I really do wish that young Kagome will either mature and use the rosary right or just disable it, Inuyasha has already lived a sad life and being treated like a slave, no a dog, will not help matters.

"Kaede….Kaede!"

Speak of the demon. To say that I was shocked when I saw both young Shippo as well as Lord Sesshomaru bloody and in Inuyasha's grasp would be quite an understatement. Thinking quickly I had him set them both down on the mats by the fire place. Inspecting quickly that Shippo only had a flesh wound I moved onto the Daiyoukai. Untying his shoulder armor and obi, while getting rid of that fluffy thing that I assume is his tail from his shoulder, I peeled off his kimono top and gasped. He whole in his chest was a good fist size and was directly under his heart just past his sternum, I could see it was slowly healing itself it still needed to be cleaned and quickly sown shut.

Moving quickly grabbing herds, a needle and some twine while ordering a somewhat panicked Inuyasha to get the hot water I was going to use for tea off the fire and bring it to me with a rag. Sitting directly over Lord Sesshomaru I as gently as possible cleaned of the blood and dirt from his wound on each side with the help of Inuyasha then set about medicating it.

The Daiyoukai thrashed around when I applied the herbs to his wound but with Inuyasha's help I finished applying the herbs with minimal trouble. Then came the sowing I had Inuyasha hug the Lord from the front to make sure he didn't move so much to injure himself more as stitched up the back first putting a small layer of salve on the wound before butting a rag on it to stay clean as I worked on the front. Same process only I had Inuyasha hold him down as to not hurt himself, with that done Inuyasha and I wrapped his chest and made him as comfortable as possible in the next room.

Medicating Shippo was a different matter altogether, it seems that he was just simply burned by acid there wasn't a bit of poison in his system so treating the burns was simple enough, that is until Inuyasha started growling at me. It seemed every time I touched young Shippo he growled but didn't do anything to stop me, which I was grateful for. So Inuyasha has fallen for young Shippo, wouldn't this be interesting. Covering the wound I let Inuyasha move young Shippo to a room right next to the one Lord Sesshomaru was in. Feeling my age catching up to me, I retired to my room and decided to take a nap.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't believe I almost killed him, sure he's been trying to kill me for the longest but...I've never actually wanted to kill him. Just seeing Shippo harmed by him accidental or not just drove me crazy with fear and anger. Shippo, looking down at him on the futon, even while sleeping he was breathtaking. His hair was down and I couldn't help but run my fingers through it and sighed happily as I did so.

"I guess I'm falling in love with you too."

"Really?"

I will admit I jumped. I didn't notice that he was awake, blushing a little I looked into his eyes.

"Yes really."

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"So you feel the same for me?"

"Of course I do dumby."

I couldn't help but smile down at him, he tried to smile back winced as he did so.

"Baka there's a hole in your face no smiling."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Well that sucks."

I chuckled, "yes it does."

We stared into each other's eyes again and I leaned down and gently brushed my lips to his.

**Shippo's POV**

I can't believe he's kissing me, I can't believe he has feelings for me too, I can't believe he pulled way.

"Why'd you stop?"

He chuckled again and ran his fingers through my hair, which felt amazing.

"You injured baka, get well soon and you'll get more than a peck on the lips."

The smile he gave me was full of promise, my body shook and I think I moaned. I was powerless to the blush that decorated my face. Here I am a complete virgin, moaning like a complete whore, mother would be so proud. He chuckled again caressed my uninjured cheek and kissed me again.

"Get some sleep Shippo."

"Only if you sleep with me."

"Forward aren't you?"

I blushed yet again.

"I will be right back and then we can sleep together."

The bastard winked at me, ugh what an ass, I wanted to yell that he shouldn't tease the injured, but instead I just nodded as he left the room.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Well that was quick and painless, now onto something dangerous. Opening the door to Sesshomaru's room I was greeted by a pair of near glowing gold eyes.

"Coming to finish the job hanyou?"

I sighed and sat at the foot of his futon, "And ruin all the work that me and Kaede put into stitching you up, I think not."

"What is it that you want then half-breed?"

I snorted at that one, "What I want you can't give me, you icy jackass."

"And what pray tell is that?

"Love."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me you ass, you are the only family I've got and as much as it pains you to say it I'm all you have left too, I think, anyways as much as you may not want to hear it but it was that misplaced love I hold for you that kept me from letting you die out there today.

His eyes narrowed, "What makes you think that this Sesshomaru would die by the likes of you?"

I just rolled my eyes, "Oh please give your ego a rest why don't you, you were paler then you already are and you were bleeding out, you were completely at my mercy and what does the shit stain to your pristine life do? He saves your sorry ass, helps heal you, and this is the thanks I get."

At that I got up and moved to the door, I paused and looked back at my bedridden brother.

"You may hate me, loath me, despise me, and wish me dead Sesshomaru, but not matter what you do I will always love you as any family member should. I'm not going to let the only family I have left go even if he doesn't want me in the first place."

At his silence, I exited and closed the door behind me, a tear rolled down my face as I made my way back to Shippo's room. He was already asleep as I slipped into bed wearing just my under clothes and snuggled up to his side. He sighed and cuddled up to me as I wrapped my arm around his waist. I felt exhausted and promptly feel asleep, though still mildly alert to anything and everything inside Kaede's hut.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After Inuyasha left, I couldn't help but think over his words. My ego and upbringing wanted me to hate him and wanted to kill him, but there's a part of me that wants to acknowledge him and welcome him into my life. Sighing as I rarely do, I slowly started to drift off while still alert to my surroundings.

"We shall see what fate has in store for us….little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi:<strong> And cut great take everyone ^_^

**Kurohi:** Man you're dumb

**Yaoi:** Oh shut it foxy baby and let me have my fun

**Kurohi:** Do you remember the tree?

**Yaoi:** -chest fallen- No TT^TT

**Kurohi:** Baka

**Yaoi:** XP

**Kurohi:** So Mature v_v

**Sesshomaru:** Well now don't I seem a little, OC, as you humans call it

**Yaoi:** X3 you think that's OC just wait 'til the next chapter

**Sesshomaru:** Why did I say anything?

**Inuyasha/Shippo:** -makes out in corner-

**Yaoi:** -watches intently-OwO

**Kurohi:** Pervert

**Sesshomaru:** -sighs- Just go review already –walks off-


	3. Claim Me

**Yaoi:** Oh snaps I think I died

**Shippo**: Why is that Yaoi-chan?

**Yaoi**: School is a bitch hardly got to sleep this week

**Shippo**: Oh?

**Kurohi**: Were you being lazy again?

**Yaoi**: NO you fluffy douche I was just bombarded with so much crap with so little time to do it

**Kurohi**: UH Huh

**Yaoi**: You know what shut up

**Kurohi**: -pouts-

**Yaoi**: -sighs- I'm sorry Kurohi momma's just tired

**Kurohi**: -sits in Yaoi's lap- Kay

**Inuyasha**: well seeing as how we're all being loving now read the damn story

* * *

><p><strong>Shippo's POV<strong>

Waking up to something warm ,and I guess loving, has to be one of the most relaxing things I've felt in a very long time. I really don't want to move but I have to see what's snuggling against me, only to stop when an arm that seems to death grip my waist smushes me closer.

"Shippo stop moving and go back to sleep."

Holy shit that's right I'm in bed with Inuyasha! I could literally feel my face heating up, I must have put a cherry or tomato to shame by now. I wiggled around starting to pretty much get out of the awkward situation even though my inner thoughts were yelling at me to stay put and just lay there. There was a sigh from behind me and then I felt the arm move up and under the thin sleeping yakuta that I was wearing.

"Seeing as you wont let me sleep anymore might as well see what else we can do in bed hhmm?"

The hand I felt on my stomach moved slowly up my chest, tracing lines over my belly button and the very small indention of my abs, making the muscles there twitch. Lightly trailing his claws up my torso he tweaked each nipple as he came to them, I actually meeped when he did so, and then moaned as he lightly flicked them with his claws. It felt so good like lightning was traveling through my body.

"Inuyasha what are you doing to me?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Just how he said it his voice so low and deep it went straight to my member, which was fully extended and twitching. Just the thought of him stopping sent my body cold.

"No! Please don't."

Twisting my neck a little to the right I was able to see him his eyes were liquid gold as he stared back at me. It felt like he was staring deep into my soul trying to see if he was pushing some limit he wasn't supposed to cross. Shifting to my back I bared myself to him, and I could feel the rumble of a growl in his chest. Moving the covers to just my hips Inuyasha opened my yakuta and scanned my chest then trailed down to my hips and where my member was trying to poke through the covers.

**Inuyasha's POV**

When I was awoken by Shippo's shifting, I'd never thought we'd end up like this. Him on his back, me at his side, and his torso exposed. He was flawless, his creamy skin was smooth as my hand could testify to and he was so effeminate his shoulders were small but not girly and trailed down to a narrow waist but what his baggy pants hid was his very wide and almost completely female hips. The only thing that came to mind was child barring hips. They looked so…edible, as did the rest of him.

I've never been so attracted to another male as I was to Shippo, there was just something about him that just drew me to him. All my instincts pulled to claim him and I intended to do just that. Staring into those green jewels that were Shippo's eyes, I felt every bit of restraint vanish.

Dipping my head, I kissed his luscious lips, it was a soft meeting of lips, our lips molded together and moved together in sync. He gasped as I nibbled and licked his bottom lip. Swiftly I snaked my tongue into his mouth and was greeted by vanilla and honey, or at least that's what it tasted like to me. I groaned and moved closer to him, almost lying on top of him.

We shuddered together as our members touched it wasn't skin to skin but still felt amazing. Taking hold of his face I noticed that his cheek wound was gone, but not wanting to cause any harm to this delicious fox I grasped it gently. Kissing Shippo was addictive as was rubbing our tongues together. Just the feel of it against mine had me grind my hips into his.

The moan he released at the action drove me wild with lust. Slowly drawing away from his mouth I moved down to his neck lapping at his pulse point. I could almost hear his skin say 'Claim me, I'm yours', it was intoxicating. Moving down lower to those adorable looking nipples that sat on his chest, grasping one with my clawed fore finger and thumb, I bathed the other with my tongue.

The squeal of pleasure he let out went straight to my member that just begged to be let out. After treating the other nub to the same treatment I moved lower dipping my tongue in his belly button when I came to then I came to my real target. Those hips just begged to be worshiped and I did not want to disappoint. My tongue traveled over each side of his delectable hips, trailing over every inch of skin I could get.

Halfway through it I felt the wet spot on the covers where his member was located hit my throat. Not wasting any more time I pulled the covers back and watched as his 5 inch member bobbed up into the air. It was pretty big for his frame and looked amazing as precum dribbled down its length.

"Shippo you care simply delicious, every single bit of you just screams to be tasted."

I looked up in time to see him blush and avert his eyes from mine, I couldn't help but chuckle he was just too cute. Looking back down at the prize in front of me I lowered my head to its tip and swiped my tongue over it.

Shippo froze as his eyes got wide, taking in more of him, Shippo let out a silent scream that you could actually feel. It drove me crazy, not only was every part of him delicious but his body screamed for me to have him.

Moving even lower it took both his balls into my mouth and gave them a nice long tongue bath. Shippo practically humped his member in the air.

"Inu….Inuyasha so…..Kami-sama"

Moving lower still I came to what I could only say was the cutest, as well as only, asshole I'd ever seen it quivered as I stared at it. Taking the pad of my forefinger I gently touched it which set Shippo off, three huge streams of cum flew from his member and I had a front row seat to it.

I could see each stream travel through his member and out the tip and then onto his chest. He was flushed pink now as he tried to calm himself, surprisingly he kept quite as he came and even though I felt that I would burst at the seams I wanted to see if I could coax any more out of him.

**Shippo's POV**

It felt like my body was made simply out of pleasure. Everything he did to me was mind blowing and when he touched my bum it was just too much. I had never cum without touching myself before and it was absolutely euphoric.

I thought that we were done and expected to get him off when he grabbed my bottom in his hands and lifted me a little off the futon. Then he spread my lower cheeks apart as much as they could go.

"Inuyasha what are you do…..ah"

His tongue silenced me, DEAR KAMI-SAMA, his tongue was IN my bum. He started lightly licking it then every so slowly started to insert it into me. My mind went blank, my body went ablaze with passion, my member which was semi hard went right back to being fully erect and pulsing.

"Oh…Kami…sama…oh Inuyasha..so…good"

I know I sound like a whore but it was mind numbingly amazing. His tongue swirled around inside me finding places inside I had no idea could feel so good. I felt his tongue stiffen as he pulled it all the way out to just the tip of it before pushing it back into me.

Inuyasha was making love to me with his tongue! His tongue mind you was extremely long as he nearly chocked me with it when we were kissing, not that I wouldn't mind being chocked by it as it was sinfully delicious. Now it was sinfully drawing pants and whimpers from my lips and it delved deeper into me. Then when I thought that pleasure couldn't get any better that long tongue hit something deep inside that made my vision go white and if it wasn't for my hand already being in my mouth I would have screamed my head off.

I came again and a LOT more this time, six big streams of cum shot from my member and onto my chest. The first two had me bite my hand hard to keep me silent and as the last one left my body my body shut down and became jelly. Little euphoric aftershocks ran rampant over my body causing me to twitch and shake constantly for a good few minutes as Inuyasha settled me back on the futon.

Those molten gold eyes stared at me with such emotion I, as shocking as it was, started getting hard again. Man am I a whore in fox clothing.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Like I said, every bit of him is delicious and his ass was no different, a little musky but delicious none the less. Watching him come down from his orgasm almost set mine off. He looked like a thoroughly ravished angel laying on the futon with his hair surrounding his head and his chest painted with his own cum.

Not missing that he was getting hard again, I lightly brushed his member as I leaned over him and licked the cum off his chest, which was as sweet as the rest of him. Moving back up to his face, I stared into those glistening green eyes then took his lips back into a passionate kiss.

As we kissed I ground my hips into his exposed ones and we both moaned into each other's mouth. Breaking lip contact our tongues still stroked each other's as I moved the little clothes I was wearing off and laid on top of him. Now completely naked to each other I rubbed the underside of my member to his and groaned at the sensation.

"Oh Shippo, so amazing, so beautiful, so….ah sexy."

I nuzzled his neck and thrusted my hips harder into his drawing out a high pitched moan. Shippo wrapped his legs around my waist and lifted up into each thrust I gave him.

"Oh Yasha…More please more."

I'm amazed that I lasted as long as I did but as soon as my hand wrapped around the both of our members, it took just a few more hard thrusts against him before I blew my load between the two of us, which he added to when he came right after me.

I kissed him to silence both of our screams of ecstasy; I kept thrusting against him to prolong our release, which trickled off of Shippo's sides. Kissing him deep I finally froze as one last large blast of cum left me and covered us both.

Sighing I rolled onto left side off of Shippo as I tried to gain my breath back. Shippo looked delirious and I bet I did too. I loved being next to him it just brought peace to my soul. Scooping some of the cum off our bodies I feed it to him as well as myself.

The way he bashfully took it then swirled his tongue over my fingers made me hard again.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Taking one last swipe at my fingers, he looked away then back at me with a seductive glint in his eyes.

"Maybe"

Groaning I laid flat on my back and had him sit on my thighs, his erect member lying flat against mine. Grabbing those luscious hips of his I set the, almost dry humping, pace.

"MMmm, Shippo grab us both, stroke us."

Which he timidly did and watching him do so was just so sexy, his hands were coated in both of our precum. Just watching him sit on top of me and stroking us was enough to get me off again.

I ground us harder together and that's when he asked me…

"Inuyasha can you…ah…can you make love to me?"

If it wasn't for my acute hearing I would have missed it.

I stilled for a moment and looked him in the eye and just by the stern look in his eyes I knew he meant it. Smiling up at him I felt him relax then blush as I moved him up and over my member. Due to my tonguing of him I slipped almost right in, which in itself was a major turn on seeing as I guess that I was the a good three inches longer then he was and a bit bigger around.

He slipped down to where only two or so inches was left, he rotated his hips and seated himself on the last few inches. He gasped and shook as he adjusted to the penetration, he looked down at me with nothing but love and lust in his eyes. Taking hold of his hands I smiled at him and waited for him to make the first move.

**Shippo's POV**

I thought that it would hurt much more than it did but oh did it feel so good, I felt so full with him being so deep inside of me. I could feel every last bit of him inside me and it drove me to new heights. Holding his hands in mine I rotated my hips again and started a slow thrusting up and down.

"Yasha you're so….so..big..I..I think I Love you."

The steady thrusting faltered and came to a stop. I looked down at Inuyasha expecting him to be mad but when his wide eyes came back to normal he pulled me down into a harsh but gentle kiss. His tongue making love to my mouth as his member picked up where we left off inside me.

I moaned in his mouth not being able to help myself. The pace of our love making increased, my tail swished behind me as I rose then dropped myself onto Inuyasha's member. It felt so good and the kiss just amplified it. Then he hit that spot in me again, that spot that makes my vision go white and my body numb with pleasure.

I sat back up and rode Inuyasha's member as it repeatedly hit that spot. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I just wanted to reach nirvana and take Inuyasha with me. Riding him harder and faster I felt his claws rub my nipples which sent me so much closer to a blissful orgasm. I felt my yokai take over, my demon markings appearing all over my body. Another tail appeared behind me, swaying and swirling around the other one. Looking down at Inuyasha I knew what I wanted and only hoped he wanted it too.

"Please…claim me."

**Inuyasha's POV**

Watching Shippo's transformation was eye opening and beautiful, the deep green markings that appeared; around his neck, his forehead, wrists, waist, and upper thighs. He looked like a forest spirit and a sexy one at that, but when he asked me to claim him, I knew that he was mine and going to be mine forever.

My pace never faltered, in fact it increased to an almost bruising pace as I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me. I felt my demon side take over but it wasn't crazy it was calm and I could actually think. I tilted Shippo's head and with one last jab to that place inside him I bit into his neck and forever claiming him as mine.

He came on my chest as I came inside him, his inner muscles milking me for all I had. I've never felt so close and as one with anyone. Mated. Something I never thought that I'd ever get the chance to experience and I'd experience it with this sexy little fox.

Kami-sama was just too kind at times.

My eyes snapped open as I looked around the room. Shippo was on his side and buried under the covers as was I and I had my clothes on and I sniffed around and couldn't smell that we'd made love.

I knew it was too good to be true,...so I dreamed it all up I see. Looking over at Shippo I sighed and squeezed him closer to me and whispered to myself.

"At least I can be mated to you in my dreams."

Not a second later…

"I'm so glad you said that Inuyasha."

"What?"

And then everything came back into place I could smell him and myself as well as sex all over the room. He rolled over to face me and I looked at his neck and there was my mating mark, in the shape of dog spirit encased in gold and red.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you Inuyasha, after you claimed me you kinda passed out and so after cleaning us both up I placed some fox magic throughout the room to make it seem like nothing happened in case you regretted mating me."

His voice got smaller and smaller as he explained, I quickly kissed him and brought him closer.

"I'd never regret mating with you Shippo, in fact...I'd like you to mark me as well."

His eyes got big as he stared at my neck, that I just bared to him, and then back up to my eyes.

**Shippo's POV**

Inuyasha just offered me a chance to mark him, from what my late parents told me not all demon mates share mutual mating marks. The alpha normally marks his mate and that was it, for this strong alpha to let me mark him back is just….my heart swelled with happiness that he wanted me in such a way.

Leaning up and forward I bit into his neck, the taste of his blood on my tongue was earthy and tasted of cinnamon as did his skin. I lapped at the wound earning a moan from Inuyasha.

"I don't think I could go another round right now Shippo so please stop."

Reluctantly I let go and watched as my mark took shape of a flaming leaf. We were mates in every way you could think of. How I loved this half demon even thought it was almost a week since we met. I sighed and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Shippo"

"I love you too Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was petting my hair as I trailed my hands up and down his back. We both sighed happily and almost drifted off to sleep when…

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Nearly jumping up and out of Inuyasha's arms I looked towards the door and saw none other than Kagome standing there looking none too happy. Oh do I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi<strong>:…..I got so horny writing this chapter X3

**Kurohi**: You would

**Shippo/Inuyasha**: -Blushes and looks at each other-

**Yaoi**: -smirks- Are you two horny?

**Shippo/Inuyasha**: -Blushes deeper-

**Yaoi**: Lets go off and find a room shall we –drags the two away-

**Kurohi**: PERVERT -notices Sesshomaru staring at him- uh hi

**Sesshomaru**: -Stares some more then looks away- Just read and review –walks away-

**Kurohi**: Man he's worse than Sasuke but you heard the man ciao….when the hell did I become Italian?


	4. Stop Screaming

**Yaoi: And Here's another one been really busy this quarter at school so sorry for the delay.**

**Inuyasha: uh huh lazy**

**Yaoi:I'll impregnate you!**

**Inuyasha: Take your time, awesome story**

**Yaoi: Nice ^_^ read on peeps**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru's POV<strong>

That was an interesting way to wake up, I felt like I was floating in a black void, which tends to happen when I'm seriously injured, and as I was fading out the smell hit my nose.

Hard.

It wasn't long before I fully regained conciseness and heard, as well as smelt, **everything**. The primal smell of a full fledged mating could wake the dead, so being only a room away was a major wake-up call. The most shocking thing, my body's reaction to it. I wasn't in any pain for the wound I suffered was near completely healed, so that didn't bother me as I shamefully slipped my hand into my hakamas and grasped myself.

As much as everyone believes I'm made of stone, this Sesshomaru is not and does need to feel the pleasures of the flesh every once in a while.

I grabbed my length with my left hand, which had grown back since the black pearl ordeal with Inuyasha, and stroked my semi-hard erection into a full one. I listened as the two repeatedly climaxed over and over again.

I for some reason I only climaxed when Inuyasha did, having shed my hakamas I rubbed my cum over my erection and down to my hole which twitched as I softly rubbed then delved my right index finger into. As much as I hate to say so, I'm a submissive and can only fully mindblowingly climax with anal stimulation.

The last climax was a monstrous one that I lurched off the futon and fired high in the air and onto my pelvis. It was with the last climax my yokai cried out but for what I don't know, once I settled down I cleaned myself up and just laid there thinking.

I don't know how long it was that I laid there, blissed out of my mind with sensations, that I **almost** missed it when that horrid little miko-woman walked into the hut. She seemed to have enough sense as to make her entry quiet since as it was still early morning. That is until she got to Inuyasha's room. Try as I might I couldn't drown out and ignore the loud shriek of the human my little brother lets tag along with him. How dumb could this human be? Even though she might not be able to smell it as fully as this one could, she can at least see that Inuyasha and that fox had mated.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Could she get any louder, my ears are still ringing, I had to push my ears down tightly to my head to curb off some of her shriek. Other than that I just laid there not really caring that the room smelled of sex,_ did I smell Sesshomaru?, _or that Shippo was snuggled up in my arms while she stood there obviously furious.

Now that I was mated my mind seemed to click into place and I just didn't care anymore. If I didn't consider you family or a true friend I didn't care what you did and at that moment, hell the moment I met this futuristic girl, she was neither one.

"As you can see Kagome I'm laying here with Shippo."

"I CAN SEE THAT!….BUT WHY ARE YOU TOGETHER AND WHAT IS THAT SMELL!"

"Well Kagome while you were gone, me and Shippo had gotten closer and well now we're mated, and well point blank that's the smell of fantastic sex you're smelling."

"SEX..YOU TWO HAD SEX, YOU'RE BOTH MEN! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEX? ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME!?"

Still keeping my ears tucked to my head, I only raised a fine eyebrow at Kagome.

"Two males can have sex Kagome, and when in the seven layers of hell did I tell you I loved you?"

The bitch actually scoffed at me when I said this. Shifting her weight onto one hip and sneered down at me.

"Well I did free you from the Goshinboku tree and well who else would love you? You said it yourself, 'You're nothing but a half-breed who has no hope of finding love', remember?"

I could feel the anger rush through me, I sat up in bed and glared back at her; how could she, this this witch was just asking to die.

I growled out, "I thank you for releasing me, but as you can see you stupid bitch I found someone that will love me as much as I love him. What's more he's already a better mate then you will ever be. He doesn't treat me as a dog and he already makes me happy which you never could. I will admit I said those things but I never thought I'd meet someone like him so you can quite frankly get the fuck out of my life for all I care."

The look on her face was priceless; she was stuck between shocked and furious, her entire face turned red in anger.

"YOU…YOU UNGREATFUL BEAST..YOU STUPID DOG….YOU SIT BOY!"

I completely forgot about the beads with all the back and forth we were doing. As quickly as I could I pushed Shippo out the way as I expected to be slammed into the ground behind me but nothing happened.

Time stood still as I waited for the beads to kick in at any given time. Alas, a minute or two after the shrieked order, still nothing happened; I looked to Shippo and was greeted by another pair of shocked eyes. I smiled at him as he smiled at me, the moment was ruined by a completely furious Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL….SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

And still nothing happened.

"So I see that the beads have recognized that Inuyasha is no longer a threat."

All eyes moved to Kaede, who was standing behind Kagome, when she got there was no ones clue.

**Kaede's POV**

I sensed Kagome's return which had woken me up to the smell and feel of mating around me. So Inuyasha and young Shippo had mated eh? Well that wasn't too much of a surprise, they did get pretty close from what I've seen. I wonder how Kagome will take this, knowing what I know of her personality, not well.

I heard the argument start and was shocked at what she said, I can't believe my sister was reincarnated into such an awful girl. I had gotten out of bed and moved towards the furious miko down the hall, still out of sight, I heard everything. However, the most shocking thing was seeing that the subjugation beads stopped working.

My mind raced with reasons as to why and spotting the mutual mating marks it all made sense. Inuyasha now has a mate and so his yokai has to be calmed as to not bring any harm to his mate. So the beads now see him as not a threat so he is now free of Kagome's brash and immature abuse of power over him.

As I stated to them once they all turned to see me standing there. To say that Kagome was livid would be an understatement. She cursed and screamed and swore she didn't need anyone of us and promptly tried to storm out of the hut after calling Inuyasha useless and a disgusting bastard.

Though she tried to leave she didn't see the wall of white that now stood in her way.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was proud of my otouto for standing up to this horrid human, why he let her live and talk so badly about him was beyond my comprehension. However, her final words were not the worst that I had lashed out at Inuyasha myself, but was the last **I** could take being thrown at him anymore. In so I made my presence known as I walked out of the room I was placed in and stood in the hall where the stupid human ran into me.

She fell flat on her rear and glared up at me until she realized who it was she was glaring at and promptly screamed.

"INUYASHA HELP ME!"

What a pathetic and stupid human, did she expect Inuyasha to just ignore all her stupid and harsh words and come to her aid?

"If you are expecting my otouto to come to your aid filth, you are as stupid as you look."

"Of course he will, he'll always help me it's who he is, and besides he hates you so of course he'll help me."

How can one person be so ignorant, she mocks him and belittles him and still expects him to aid her? What a waste of flesh, just as I was about to cut her head off, I was stopped by the young fox.

**Shippo's POV**

I'm so glad that the rosary didn't work anymore but what I'm furious about is this…this woman mocking my love. Doesn't she know that everyone in this hut can kill her easily, and to think I actually liked her? To make matters worse, when faced with certain death, she thinks my mate will come to her beck and call even after all the horrible stuff she just called and said to him.

Seeing Sesshomaru about to kill her I had to stop him…that bitch was mine.

"Please onii-sama, please don't sully your hands with the blood of this witch….let me do it."

Sesshomaru looked down at me hand still poised to strike with an eyebrow raised. Seeing as I just mated with his apparent younger brother, I thought that that would make him my older brother in a way but how he's looking at me I'm starting to have doubts.

I could see the calculations running around in his eyes but it was the smirk that let me know I got my wish I stepped up to her, the fires of hell blazing from my eyes, as I stared at the woman that tried to harm my mate. My hands were ablaze with fox fire, setting her aflame should purify the world of her existence.

"INUYASHA..KAEDE…YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET THEM DO THIS!"

Looking back to my mate and the older miko I waited for their reply. Inuyasha spoke first a smirk placed on his delicious lips.

"You made your bed Kagome now lay in it."

Looking over to Lady Kaede, I could see she as really thinking hard on her decision.

"As much as I would like to see the taint of my sisters soul destroyed she's not from our time and if anything we have to send her back to her's so she can hopefully learn to be more of a person that being a powerful priestess's reincarnation dictates."

I could tell that none of the demons liked that idea, but we had to agree with the older miko, even though that time thing still confused me. Letting my fire diminish and fade away I smiled as Sesshomaru threw Kagome flat on her back a few feet away from him knocking her out as her head hit the floor. He wiped his hand on his hakama's as if the'd just touched something disgusting.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I love my mate so willing to protect my honor, what's left of it anyways, and Sesshomaru I guess my little talk with him kinda opened him up to wanting to be a family I guess, now to seal the deal.

Walking around Kagomes body towards him, kneeling before him I pleaded, "Brother, please accept me as one of your own and let us become a family again.

There was a long pause that seemed to stretch on for a long time before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up into his eyes I saw kindness and compassion, however small it was it was there.

"Let us go home otouto, you and your mate or more than welcome."

I couldn't help but smile up at him, looking over to my gorgeous mate grabbing his hand, I waved goodbye to Kaede and made off with my brother and beloved mate to a bright new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi: AW so cute Loves you Inu-chan<strong>

**Inuyasha: You weren't kidding when you said we'd be hella OC**

**Yaoi: oh hush I had to have you guys fit my story somehow.**

**Sesshomaru: Indeed you did, this Sesshomaru would not find release in the lustful acts my otouto and his mate partake in.**

**Yaoi: well in here you did and there will be more brotherly bonding later**

**Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: O.O**

**Shippo: Will I be there too?**

**Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: O.O**

**Shippo: What? You might as well just run with it**

**Yaoi: That's the spirit Shippo-chan and yes you do ^_^**

**Shippo: Oh goodie ^_^**

**Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: O.O**

**Yaoi: Anyways review please toodles :3**


	5. I Spy A Monk Part 1

**Yaoi: Hello everyone I'm back. Took me a while huh? Well dont think I forgot about you all just got stupidly busy at college then work and beh it was everywhere. Anyways I graduated and I'm off to find work but I should have more time to write now so YAY! Here's some lovin to hopefully make up for the absence. I'll be trying to update the other stories as well so be on the look out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

Walking out of Kaede's hut with a still unconscious Kagome in hand, Inuyasha and Shippo made their way over to the Bone-Eaters well next to it was Sesshoumaru with a hefty boulder sitting next to it. Their plan was to drop Kagome back over to her time and seal it as best they can, hence the boulder, and hope to not run into her in the future. Shippo rummaged through the bag for a while before finding the little bottle of jewel shards, tying the bag back he threw it down first so to **cushion **her fall, Inuyasha tossed Kagome into the well feet first. Once the pale pink flash of light dimmed to nothing Sesshoumaru gently set the boulder on top of the well.

Kaede, having just finished making her sealing and confining sutras, walked up to the now blocked well and cast an incantation to prevent the boulder from moving or deteriorate through time. Placing the sutras around the boulder finishing the chant, the boulder glowed an eerie green before seeming to settle more firmly on the top of the well. It was done, the evil little miko couldn't come back to plague their lands with dishonor and idiocy.

Leaving the village seemed like a good and bad thing all at the same time. Inuyasha had made "friends" there, the villagers coming to accept him as they're demon protector. The sacred Goshinboku tree, though had kept the village free of demons before and during Inuyasha's sleep with its holy presence, it wasn't really their fir their protection. he was worried about it and was just saddened at the thought of leaving it behind.

Sighing out in resignation, Inuyasha made his way over to the Goshinboku tree and paid his respects as well as sought council from the godly tree. Inuyasha always had a connection to nature, trees in particular and this tree though never physically, always seemed to communicate its thoughts on whatever Inuyasha asked or told it. Settling in a large and sturdy branch an instant wave of calm and acceptance settled in Inuyasha's head.

"So you didn't like her either huh?"

A breeze ruffled through the tree send a leaf or two to caress Inuyasha's cheek and head. Smiling to himself , Inuyasha leaned fully against the tree and sighed happily.

"Thank you. For everything."

Another wave of calm and love washed over Inuyasha. Looking down at the base of the tree Inuyasha saw his brother and mate staring up at him seeing as the sun was almost at its peak in the sky. Shurgging he figured they should be heading off towards the western palace, towards home. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the thought, he had a home and a brother and mate that loved him what more could he ask for. Placing a loving hand on the bark of his tree once more, sending a prayer for it to watch over the village in his absence.

Jumping back down to the ground, walking to Shippo and placing a kiss to his lips, and then turning to look into the pair of eyes identical to his own; Inuyasha left the village after saying his goodbyes to everyone.

**Regular POV**

In a tree on the far edge of the forest facing the village a shadowed figure watches the trio leave the village.

"Oh where or where is my little inu going?"

Chuckling to itself the figure disappears into nothing.

They'd been walking for hours after leaving the village, the sun was still high in the sky, and everything seemed peaceful. Inuyasha's right hand clasped by his mate and his brother at his left side, life was just perfect. They were just about to walk through another human village when to their right was a loud commotion. The house in the commotion was coming from seemed to be a bit more upscale then the surrounding homes, most likely housing the lord or magistrate of the village. Coming to a stop in front of the house, you could sense and smell a demon inside as well as hefty amount of spiritual powers clashing inside.

Leaning towards Sesshoumaru Inuyasha muttered, "Must be an exorcism."

Sesshoumaru just nodded his head.

"Indeed."

**Inuyasha's POV**

Moving along once things started to quiet down, there was a familiar spiritual surge, but thought nothing of it. Another few hours of walking in comfortable silence as well as the several bits of light conversation night was approaching. Smelling the sulfur and feeling the slight change in temperature I knew there was a hot springs nearby. Making our way through the forest lead us to the spring it was a relatively big one with a small grouping of snow monkeys loitering round.

Night had set in as we set up camp, Sesshoumaru set off to hunt while I went off to gather around some of the fauna for firewood and snacks. I came back to a very tantalizing site of Shippo undressing and stepping into the hot spring. I felt the stirring in my hakamas as I watched that lovely ass of his disappear into the water. Not wasting any more time I quickly started a fire thirty paces from the spring and quickly followed after my mate.

**Shippo's POV**

I could hear Inuyasha coming towards me in the spring, turning towards him I wasn't surprised when he grabbed me by my hips and sat me in his lap. Rubbing my hips as he did so only made me moan and wrap my arms around his neck. Looking into those lovely golden wells of love, I leaned forward and licked his lips getting a much needed taste of my mate.

Growling at my teasing, my mouth was plundered, much to my delight by his ever so talented tongue. Groaning and moaning my pleasure to him as I ground my hips into his made things just all the more pleasurable, sighing when he broke the kiss only to nibble at my neck and moving to the mating mark. Lapping at it slowly and teasingly I could feel an orgasm coming.

"Inuyasha, please…in…inside me."

I didn't have to tell him twice. I soon felt the head of his member teasing my entrance. Mewling at the feel I eagerly thrust myself home on his rigid pole of flesh and gave myself away to lust and love.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Fast in, slow out, over and over again, he was driving me insane with pleasure. Leaning over him a little as he drove himself onto me I licked at his sexy little nipples. Hearing him moan my name and I drove deep inside him was music to my ears. That tight ring of muscle squeezing me every time that bump inside him was brushed. Fast in, slow out.

I didn't hear him come back to camp; I didn't hear him set the gutted wild boar down next to the fire. I didn't hear the clothes being stripped from his body or hear him glide into the hot spring, but I did smell his arousal. Almost directly in my nose I smelt Sesshoumaru's body almost begging for release.

Slowing my pace down with Shippo, I half turned to watch as Sesshoumaru eyed both me and Shippo just to eye what my tongue was doing to Shippo's chest. I could see his nipples turn to hard little pebbles as he watched, and through the water I could see the head of his member poking through, impressive. Slowing down Shippo's thrusts, cutting off the growing orgasm though not stopping, we both turned to watch Sesshoumaru as he debated if he should try to join or not.

Now I knew incest wasn't exactly, pick of the litter in demon society, but it sure is a relevant choice when; the mutations of inbreeding that can crush human societies doesn't affect our demon offspring. So already feeling bonded to my brother and wanting the bond stronger, with one look at Shippo which I was given a nod, I reached out my hand towards the attractive pale demon to join us.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Actually seeing them mate was not really a surprise but more…exciting than just hearing and smelling it, but I was more than prepared to just sit in the forest and take care of my, BIG, problem but I was compelled to be near the two mates as they mated. I have never felt this way before, I could feel my submissive side wanting to plead with Inuyasha to take me as he was taking his fox mate. However, I never expected the invitation, though we had haphazardly patched things up between us I'd never think he would allow one such as myself to join in his coupling. However, this Sesshoumaru never denies a well presented gift.

Wading over to the couple, I instantly attacked Inuyasha's neck as I trailed my hand up and down the fox's chest only to twirl teasingly around his arousal, the responding mewl was more appealing than I'd thought imaginable. Grabbing the base of said arousal, I steadily stroked the fox gaining more appealing and arousing sounds from the beautiful creature. Looking towards Inuyasha, I pinned his gaze with mine as I leaned in to taste those sweet looking lips the fox has undoubtedly enjoyed a moment ago.

Heavenly was all I could think as we plundered each other's mouths. Our long canine tongues twirling and linking in and outside each other's mouths. Earthy but sweet like a well-cooked dessert was Inuyasha, wanting to see the other side I looked into the fox's eyes for permission, when given, delved into his mouth seeking the raw flavor that was utterly and intoxicatingly earthy and his own. Never stopping my hand movements I looked to Inuyasha pleadingly. The response I got was most startling.

"Him or me?"

Though his size was impressive, though not as big as my own yet, I knew my virgin hole would ache horribly if not worked first. Alas I knew who my body craved.

"You...always you"

All he did was nod and pull Shippo off his flesh, which made the fox release a loud moan. Settling himself behind me I found myself pushed up against the springs rocky walls with my rear-end on display for the two of them. Not long after that my rear cheeks were spread and a hot tongue trails lazily over my puckered hole. I couldn't help it but moan out his name.

"Inuyasha!"

All I got in return was a hot tongue thrusting delightfully hard into me. I was beyond myself with pleasure. Looking to my right I could see the little fox pleasuring himself to the sight of me being tongued by his mate. Pulling him over and moving his hand out the way I took his leaking pole of flesh deep into my mouth slurping up all the fluids as I went. The boy was divine to the taste buds as well to the ears, his moans increased in intensity as my oral talents took over him.

I moaned into his flesh as I devoured him right as Inuyasha's sinful tongue had his way with me. Taking my mouth off the boy's member I moved down to taste the boys entrance. It was just as divine as the rest of him. Sweet yet spicy with an added taste that had to be Inuyasha, he was a feast for a king, better yet a Daiyoukai.

**Shippo's POV**

I could feel myself reaching my end and we had only just started. Blunting the end of my claws I pushed one into the fox's hole followed by another and another. The same was being done to my own hole as I could feel the end almost drawing near. Looking into the fox's eyes I again asked for permission, what I got was a mischievous dainty hand pulling me into his body. All I could do was moan at the feeling, so tight so blissfully tight was his canal against my pulsing girth.

Waiting for the pain to fade as Sesshoumaru hilted inside me, he was gloriously big, only an inch or two bigger than Inuyasha but nearly twice as thick. My hand could hardly fit around most of it let alone all of it, and the way he pulsed inside was hypnotic and sensational. Soon nothing but pleasure coursed through me as he pulled back and thrust right back in hitting my spot dead on. Tossing my head back all I could do was whither in pleasure and moan his name.

"Ahh…Sesshoumaru..More!"

Yep that settles it, I've become a slut.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Seeing, hearing, and smelling my mate, fuck my brother was both a turn on as well as a bit fulfilling. I didn't think I could share my Shippo with anyone let alone my brother but I think he may be the only one I ever would share him with.

Looking down at his slightly parted opening, I placed my member in the seam of his ass and rocked. He instantly thrust his ass out and humped me back.

Doing it a little harder I asked, "What is it you want Aniki?"

He moaned turning his face to me as he drove into Shippo; eyes alight in pleasure and lust.

"P..please", was all he could mutter out.

"Please what Aniki? What would you have of me?"

Trailing the head of my member down to his opening I teased it waiting for his response, and what I got sent me into a mating frenzy.

"Please Alpha...Mate Me!"

I got harder than I thought possible and I instantly hilted myself within Sesshoumaru's body, causing him to arch his back and drive even deeper into Shippo who moaned in sync with Sesshoumaru. I soon became the driving force of our mating. I had them both screaming and moaning for more. Twice I had them cum and it was beautiful; Sesshoumaru chocked on pleasured sobs, as Shippo mewled into the night sky painting his chest again and again in pearly white cum. I couldn't take it anymore my beautiful mates drove me crazy with lust and desire and love with one final hard thrust I set us all off, me filling Sesshoumaru as he filled Shippo, who painted them both in wave upon wave of white cum.

On shaky legs pulled I out of Sesshoumaru and moved to sit on a submerged ledge in the spring bring both my brother and mate to rest with me. Sesshoumaru rested against me as Shippo nuzzled under my chin while sitting in my lap. Calming my racing heart as I looked up into the star filled sky, could life get any better?

Nuzzling my mate while playing with my brother's hair I did not hear the small splash as someone exited the spring.

**Regular POV**

Behind a tree near the spring a man in monk garb readied himself to leave the spring.

_"All I wanted was to grab the jewel fragment that's around that fox's neck. I wasn't expecting to get such an…arousing show, and here I thought I only had a thing for women."_

With that thought in mind the monk slipped away to plan how to get the jewel fragment away from the demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi: Hope you enjoyed more shall come soon, thanks for waiting ^_^<strong>


	6. I Spy A Monk Part 2

**Yaoi: Happy New Year ^_^ Decided to start the new year with an update so do enjoy, I'm sorry I keep flip flopping around with writing styles but I'm still trying to figure out which one I like. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After a short rest in a loving dog pile, the trio set off back on the beaten trail towards the western palace. The brothers walked closer together as Inuyasha's hand was intertwined with that of Shippo's. There was a calm peace within the group as the trio passed another range of shorter mountains.<p>

Trekking up the mountain was a simple affair, Shippo leaning against Inuyasha while he and Sesshoumaru talked about the ways of the palace and whether or not Inuyasha could merge well with the life of a prince.

"I do believe that you would be able to adapt well to the situation. It seems to me that you have a highly adaptive nature."

"Keh kind of had to with ogres, tengus, and huge ass snakes trying to kill you every other day. Though it seems like nothing compared to living in such a….stuffy place like a palace where, last I saw it, everyone wanted to kill me for getting the old man killed or just for the fact that I wasn't a full-fledged demon. Seems to me from my own experience that palaces or large manors are filled with more crooks and scum than there are swords in an armory."

There was silence after that, both brothers not sure how to continue from there.

Inuyasha thinking he over stepped his boundaries, while Sesshoumaru now racked with guilt for leaving an almost infantile Inuyasha to fend for himself not long after his mother's passing.

The Daiyoukai, had tailed Izayoi after the burial rites for his father was completed, he came face to face with the woman as she packed all her belongings from the palace and made to leave with infant Inuyasha within the hour.

If it wasn't for him seeing his father dying in the snow, the mansion the ignorant human samurai stowed away his pregnant female in, still burning and broken around him, wishing his oldest son farewell giving him a bloodied scroll proclaiming him the new Daiyoukai and his final wish to look over his family. The first and only tear he'd ever shed in front of his father was harshly wiped away as he coldly promised to watch over his **family**.

If it wasn't his father's dying wish or if his own honor wasn't so concrete he would have gutted the woman as she walked herself back to the castle and then proceeded to both care for the infant hanyou as well as weep for his father. Though he had to admit that it's no easy trek back to the castle from the mansion they fled from, so to make it from there to the castle in one piece was a mighty feat for a just birthed mother, a human princess no less, and an infant.

She was a strong woman that didn't cower away as she watched Sesshoumaru watch her pack. At first he believed it was insolence that kept her from cowering, surely her lover's oldest son would not harm his younger brothers mother? However, when she spoke ,as she tied the last bundle of clothing together, sitting beside a sleeping Inuyasha she looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"I know you detest me Sesshoumaru, for what has come to pass in your life truly has been my fault."

"Though this Sesshoumaru does not disagree with your statement, what could you possibly know of this Sesshoumaru human."

Huge deep violet eyes looked into hardened golden ember, Izayoi smiled as she continued.

"Though I could never wish to see an age as old as your father or yourself, I know that in your world you are little older than an adolescent, a young man now without a father, that is the only thing that I regret that I have done to you Sesshoumaru. Your anger is justified and I have no right to ask for forgiveness nor do I even have the right to talk of your father to you, but know that I loved your father more than life itself and if I could have perished in that mansion instead of him I'd trade it so in a heartbeat, a child may find it hard to live without a mother but a boy can't learn how to be a man without his father.

Though you are on the right path to be one Sesshoumaru your path is now blocked by a darkness I have brought upon you, your brother whether you love him or not will never experience what you have had."

Sesshoumaru almost sneered though her words were hitting very close to his heart his anger blocked everything from reaching it.

"And what pray tell is that human?"

"The love of a father. I have no doubt in my mind that your father would have loved to watch his sons grow together; to become stronger together, to rule the west together. However, I'm nowhere near naive enough to think it will happen, not for some time at least."

Looking down at her precious first and only child her smile fell away, gently picking up the infant, cradling him to her chest, gently stroking an triangular ear as the infant slept peacefully.

"Nor am I under the illusion my son will have a good life, with your father alive he would have had the chance at a better one but with him gone my boy will struggle unyielding pain and suffering that was not his doing. As a mother I nearly die every moment pf every day thinking of the pain I know my son will go through because of the paths his father and I took to get him here, as well as the evil and hate that plague these lands that I as a human cannot help to shield him from. He will still be very young when I leave this world, whenever that shall be and I know the world will eat away at his heart every day that I'm not there and nothing he sees will have a shred of kindness and love for him.

That is the fate I have chosen for my son, that is the only other thing that I regret after everything that has happened, I will not dishonor your fathers actions or his love for me by wishing none of this had ever come to pass but I only wish that the outcome was different that I was gone instead of him so that Inuyasha could still know love and that you would not lose sight of it. I will do what I can for my son while I am able but once I'm gone he will be in the worlds care and I only hope that he becomes stronger and fights the darkness of these times and learns to love on his own. I know you find it frivolous to wish for but for a mother as saddened as I am it is all I am capable of."

"You're right it is."

With that Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left not seeing the blue flash that glowed in Izayoi's eyes as he did so, though he did hear, "things will change my Yasha things have yet to change, and all for the better." Sesshoumaru scoffed as he walked down the hall.

Not long after that they two were gone, Izayoi left the palace with her son strapped to her front and bundles of her own personal items strapped to her back as she regally left the palace grounds, the grace of a princess never leaving her.

Sesshoumaru didn't make sure she made it back to her lands once she left the palace gates, nor did he care to keep tabs on her and her child as the years went by, twenty to be exact, but when news spread of her dying though no healer could figure out the cause he felt compelled to go see the pair. By the time he saw her he knew she didn't have much time left in this world.

He made sure to stay clear of the human guards as well as the half-breed, he wanted to see her and her alone. Once the child was harshly guided from the room and healers took their leave, and Izayoi was left alone in her room, he made his move into it. Though racked with an unknown sickness she was still as her name described her as, even Sesshoumaru was no fool as to how beautiful the female was.

She didn't even open her eyes as he stealthily walked into her room.

"I had no idea you cared enough about us to come see me die Sesshoumaru?"

Halting in step he wondered briefly at how one such as her could be aware of his presence.

"I am a woman of many gifts, as well as many curses, and I'm afraid I have no time to tell you of them all."

There was a smile in her voice as well as a touch of one on her face as she said this, though her eyes never opened.

"My time is near, Sesshoumaru, it's quite fitting that I'd die of a broken heart, I do believe I've proven you right that humans are weak and frail creatures. I've already lost the love of life and these past twenty years have been a struggle to survive without him and it seems that the heartbreak has finally caught up with me. Though it hurts seeing the ones I called family show such hatred towards my son they believe that he is the cause of my body's' will to no longer work.

It's so foolish and I hate myself for not being able to stay by his side longer but the pain of it is too much to stay but I love him too much to go. However, I have seen his salvation, I've finally seen the happiness that will wash out the darkness in his heart and I know that I can leave him without a burdened soul."

It was then that she opened her eyes and looked at him, Sesshoumaru almost took a step back at the intense pale blue glow of her eyes as she saw but didn't see him.

"I've also seen you, both standing here as well as standing with him when this happiness comes to his life. It will be as much as his salvation as it will be yours as well if you can see past yourself to obtain it."

Sighing she closed her eyes again, her face smoothed out and all worry seemed to leave her body.

"I'm finally at peace with everything that will happen, his pain and struggle to survive will make him a stronger man than his father could have hoped for and he will truly be a full demon in his own right. He will be a power to be reckoned with once he's finally at peace within himself. My Yasha will be a strong one indeed."

Opening her eyes once more, they were back to their normal violet, she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and smiled.

"In the palace hidden and sealed away from everyone is a last gift for you and my Yasha, though my powers as a miko aren't anywhere near my late mother's my powers of concealing are strong enough for not even one such as you to find it. Once everything is as it should be it will show itself and everything will be at peace.

Thank you for coming Sesshoumaru please take care of him when the time comes he'll mean more to you then you'll ever think imaginable."

With those final words Izayoi closed her eyes, let out her last breath and stilled, a smile still on her face as she joined his father in the afterlife.

Turning on his heel, Sesshoumaru left the room and out to the surrounding forest walking away from both the woman's words and the feelings they brought along with them.

The day after his mother's passing, Inuyasha was physically thrown out of his mother's estate and thus out of the village. Though twenty the boy looked between the ages of seven or ten human years old.

Sesshoumaru watched as the boy still cried over his mother's death as he was chased out of the village and into a dense portion of forest. Not bothering to go after him Sesshoumaru turned and made his way back to his palace, convincing himself that the boy would die soon on his own and that the human woman's words were just that, words, though the look those haunting pair of glowing blue eyes never left his mind for years after the woman's death. Even when he found his brother pinned to a tree eighty years later those eyes and words hadn't left him.

Looking down at his brother walking beside him, he knew the words were true, he could feel the ice in his heart melting the more he was with his brother and his mate Shippo, but was he really his salvation?

About to gain Inuyasha's attention again, he was halted at a rumbling sound, looking up just in time to see a boulder with a face, about the size of a hut roll down the mountain side towards them. Pushing his brother and his mate out of the way, he fended the fake boulder off with Tenseiga sliding a bit down the mountain as he did so.

Seeing his brother fighting, and after making sure Shippo was ok, jumped down into the fray neither he nor Shippo seeing the monk sliding down the mountain towards the fox.

Settling next to the fox the monk jabbed him in the back of the head causing him to yelp out and fall forward as the monk grabbed the jewel fragment and ran off at high speed down the mountain. Seeing his cohort escape the boulder turning into a plume of smoke shocking the brothers as they tried to get back to Shippo after hearing him yelp. He too ran away as quickly as possible before the smoke cleared.

Making his way towards Shippo only to find him freaking out and screaming, "That weirdo monk took the jewel fragment", Inuyasha, having finally been able to see past the smoke noticed a black dot moving in the distance.

"You can't get away from me that easy."

And off he went tailed by both Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi: Not my longest chapter but I was getting tired and well eh I'll get back too it soon anyways lol ^_^ Again Happy New Years people.<strong>


	7. I Spy A Monk Part 3

**Yaoi: Ello again my loves just wrapping up this trilogy chapter, I've been asked to finish it and so here it is. I case some of you don't know I will be going by most of the anime series, not all of it but mainly the main and important secondary character parts will be addressed so yeah. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Running had always been one of Inuyasha's strong suits, having been chased around since a young pup by numerous types of demons finding him as deliciously edible as he was beautiful was a great help in honing his athletic skill. Though for a hundred years or so that skill had been used to evade being eaten it recently had been used to stalk and capture jewel infused demons Kagome could point him in the direction to. He may not be as agile or as nimble, in running as his dear brother of any of the cat or snake demons, but he sure could give them a run for their money when it comes to running for long periods of time.<p>

Chasing this monk, however, seemed to be a bit of an issue, just as Inuyasha had him in his sights almost completely in his grasp, he loses him in a crowd of humans in a random village they'd come to in while in the grand chase of theirs.

"Ugh,…Where the fuck did he go?!"

The number of humans, no more than six yards from him, had all but completely masked the scent of the monk in question.

"Calm yourself, Otouto, we will find him."

Looking behind him at the tall demon, that was his brother, Inuyasha couldn't help but huff and fold his hands into his haori. Walking into the crowd of humans, that quickly parted ways of the three demons, muttered frightfully to one another as they made their way into the little town, the two dog demons put their noses to use, Sesshoumaru more subtly than Inuyasha of course.

Meanwhile, Shippo pulling up the lead couldn't help but feel completely useless at this point. Sure his sense of smell was nothing to scoff at, it wasn't as keen as the noses of the dog demon variety. Still sulking somewhat over having lost the jewel in the first place, he was almost startled out of his skin when the smell of the monk smacked itself into his nose.

"Inuyasha!, Sesshoumaru! He's over here."

Walking to a tea house the three were all assaulted but the smell of the monk. Inuyasha quickly barged into the establishment followed by Sesshoumaru and Shippo, ignoring the cries of a slimy looking fat man and a few frightened girls, and marched down one hallway after another following his nose in pursuit of the monk. The trio coming to the last door of the hall he was in, Inuyasha slammed open the door and quickly spotted the monk sitting between two, not so attractive looking, geishas.

"Ha Gotcha!", exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Busted Jewel Stealer!", huffed Shippo.

Not even looking fazed the, monk got up from his visibly uncomfortable position between the two mentioned geishas, and marched straight for Shippo, ignoring the women's cries as he did so.

"I'm so glad you're here", coming face to face with Shippo and clasping his hands in his, "It's too good to be true, you're a real sight for sore eyes…"

Inuyasha instantly jealous cracks his knuckles, "Heh, I'll give you Sore EYES!" swiping at the monk, only for said monk to dodge out of the way from the furious Inuyasha.

Grumbling at the now noticed Inuyasha, "Ah you again, I should have figured as much!"

Stepping more into the room, Inuyasha glowers at the monk, "Yeah you should have, funny that's just what I was thinking, but I guess not all of us are blessed with good looks **and** brains. Don't suppose you'd be interested in just handing over that jewel fragment you stole from us?!"

The monk just smirks, "A gem such as this, does not belong in the hands of a demon."

Almost sneering evilly at the monk, Inuyasha lunges at him, "Heh we'll see ABOUT THAT!"

Dodging the blow almost barely, the monk leaps off the balcony of the tea room and runs down an alley, with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo hot on his tail.

"Hey, get back here!"

Chasing the monk almost towards the edge of the village, Inuyasha and the monk trading banter in between.

"Come back here and fight like a man!"

"I will not fight a senseless battle."

"All a matter of opinion."

Making close to the edge of the town, Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga, leaping into the air and slashing the sword at the monk. Said monk quickly turns to deflect the attack. Sparks leap off the monks staff and the Tetsusaiga as the weapons energies clash with one another, even Sesshoumaru is a little curious at the interaction.

"You'll be punished if that's what you insist." States the monk as the two leap away from each other.

Scoffing Inuyasha rests Tessaiga against his shoulder, "Humph, I don't know who you are but you're no monk."

"I go by the name Miroku, and yes I am a monk, who works to aid the common man."

Inuyasha scoffs again ignoring the loud humans as they watched the fight unfold in front of them.

"Work to aid the common man, humph, you're nothing more than a petty robber, now give us back our shard of the Shikon Jewel! We went through a lot of trouble to get it and we're not gonna lose it now!"

"Touching speech" ,Miroku pulls out the necklace with the jewel shard, "I know you went through great pains to get this gem, but trust me, it's in better hands with me. Inuyasha."

"So you knew who I was all along eh?"

"Not at all, I do believe that lovely fox companion of yours or that tall man that called out to you at the spring last night."

Nearly falling flat on his face of both rage and embarrassment Inuyasha stammers as he brandishes the Tessaiga, "Enough talking, let me at you."

Thus commenced the fighting, back and forth it went, Inuyasha and Miroku trading blows only to be blocked as the other moves to try to get the upper hand. A few more blows were traded before Miroku slipped up and tripped going backwards on a pile of logs, which gave Inuyasha lead to knock Miroku's staff from his hands.

Falling on his ass, Miroku looks up to the sharp edge of Inuyasha's sword almost pushed into his face.

"I'll have that jewel shard back from you now, unless you'd rather die that is."

Miroku, almost glaring at the demon in front of him quickly flips back and takes off running out of the town while yelling out a warning to the villagers.

"Villagers take heed, distance yourself from this place I warn you, it's for your own safety."

Making it out of the village a ways the monk turns to face Inuyasha.

"It's the end of the line monk, hand over the jewel shard."

Chuckling Miroku retorts, "It may come as a shock to you but I am a sore loser." Unwrapping his right hand he yells, "WIND TUNNEL!"

Everything around him gets sucked into his right hand, trying desperately not to get sucked in Inuyasha thrusts Tessaiga into the ground staking him in place as the tunnels onslaught continues to suck into the nearest building and animals.

"Surrender while you can, if you get sucked into my Wind Tunnel you will never come out alive."

"Keh, No chance, I'll be too busy hacking off that right hand of yours off to surrender."

"hmm, My hand will pull you in sword and all!"

Nearby Sesshoumaru and Shippo watch a little taken back at the development, Sesshoumaru not sure what else to do unleashes his poison whip hoping to have the monks hand try to draw it in as thusly poison the monk and either destroy the hand or at the very least get him to close it. Moving closer to monk Sesshoumaru watches relieved when his whip is sucked into the tunnel, pumping more poison into the whip he notices the monk looking towards him as the signs of the poison starts taking effect.

Slowly but steadily Miroku fell ill to the poison, sweating heavily he was forced to with draw the wind tunnel, falling to his knees he didn't see the rock flying at his head, attached to the rock was a sutra. Being knocked onto his back the rock in a puff of smoke turns into a boulder and thusly knocks the monk out as it knocks the wind out of him.

Sheathing Tessaiga; Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo walk to the now unconscious monk and stare down at him. Sesshoumaru carefully scanned the body.

"I see it takes the wrapping and unwrapping of the prayer beads to unleash that attack of his."

"Keh, Like I care I should gut the bastard anyways."

Shippo while listening to the brothers' talk moved over to Miroku, taking the sutra off the boulder returning it to its normal size, found the jewel shard necklace. Taking it back and placing it back on his neck he looked at the monk, not really sensing any evil intent from the man, he couldn't help but feel he should hear the monks side as to why the jewel shard was worth all this trouble.

"I think we should hear him out."

That captured the brothers' attention, particularly Inuyasha's.

"What?! Why!?"

Both sets of golden eyes looked down at him waiting for his answer.

"Well think about it, with a hand that powerful he could have tried to kill us a long time ago instead he took the trouble of trying not to really hurt us and just steal the jewel, from what I've known of both humans and demons wanting the jewel they have no problem killing people to get to it. So as much of a crappy monk it makes this guy, he can't be all bad, besides with a power like his it would be good to have him as an ally should we need him to be."

Silence came upon the brothers as they mulled over Shippo's words, Sesshoumaru was the first to speak.

"Very astute of you Shippo, I agree that does seem like the more appropriate choice for the situation."

Looking to his brother for confirmation, said half-demon just sulked and jumped up into the nearest tree. The other two demons took it as his agreement to the idea. Wrapping the monk in Mokomoko-sama they awaited the monks' regained consciousness, which wasn't that long. Instantly the monk was struggling.

"Unhand me demon!"

"Silence and explain yourself monk, this Lord Sesshoumaru has no patience for unnecessary loudness or movement."

Now recognizing the name of the Demon Lord of the West, Miroku stopped his thrashing and sighed as he began his tale of woe.

"I too have been seeking the shards of the Shikon Jewel, my purpose is to find and eliminate a demon, a terrible demon that goes by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku?", asked Shippo, whom was sitting too close to the monk for Inuyasha's comfort.

"Yes, and it was this same demon, who left me with this accursed hole in my right hand."

"What sort of demon is this Naraku?" inquired a curious Sesshoumaru.

"I know little of him my lord, all I know is that he is very wicked, and said to devour people. "

"That's a common practice upon demons nothing out of the ordinary." stated Sesshoumaru.

"You misunderstand me my lord, I mean he absorbs an entire person alive and whole into his body."

The lord was silent for a spell before a near silent, "interesting", fell from his lips.

Releasing the monk of Mokomoko-sama he ordered, "Continue."

"According to my father, my grandfather battled Naraku in his youth over fifty years ago. Their battle ensued for several years and each time Naraku faced my grandfather he took on the form of a different human. They say he last appeared before my grandfather, he took on the form of a beautiful woman. Though my grandfather had magnificent spiritual powers he had an unbecoming habit of lechery."

Inuyasha scoffs, "Says the guy we find hiding in a tea house."

Coughing subtly Miroku continues, "Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with his sacred sutras and cursing it. Each person born of my grandfather's line is cursed with the wind tunnel in their right hand. The wind tunnel can suck in almost anything in its path, however, with every passing year the hole gets bigger and bigger until it eventually sucks in the user as well, thus how my grandfather and father died and now I am all that is left of my grandfather's line. I have to defeat Naraku and break the curse or bare into the world another of my line in hopes that they would be able to do what I could not.

The sacred jewel of the four souls disappeared fifty years ago only to reappear and to be broken and scattered in many tiny shards about the lands. Knowing Naraku, it is certain he attempts to gather the shards to fuel his own malicious power. I'm sure of it. I know because Naraku came close to getting the jewel fifty years ago, in doing so he slew the priestess protecting it."

A gasp from Inuyasha drew everyone's' attention as he jumped up.

"You say he killed a priestess?"

"That's right."

"So he's the one that caused us to part and made my life go black for fifty years…"

"Inuyasha", called a slightly distraught Shippo, only to be ignored.

"Miroku you say that this Naraku takes on all kinds of different forms right? What about now what does he look like now?"

"Calm down, if I knew what he looked like now Inuyasha I would have slain him myself a long time ago."

Visibly shaking with rage, the one that had caused all of this strife and sadness to envelope his heart now has a name, Naraku. Inuyasha will find this demon and destroy him and avenging Kikyo's death.

While still swarming in his own world of rage and sadness Inuyasha almost missed the feeling of total despair flowing into him coming from his mating mark. Looking towards his mate, still sitting on the grass with a glassy look to his eyes as he looked anywhere but towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha knew he'd screwed up haven't been mated for more than a month and already they were falling apart.

"Shippo, mate, I'm sorry, Kikyo was my first love, got me to believe in myself and gave me comfort that I hadn't felt since I was a pup. I loved her true but that was then and I only wish to avenge her, you are my mate my love no one can replace you."

Bending down and crawling towards his mate that still wouldn't look at him, slowly getting closer, Inuyasha slowly nuzzled his mate's neck and chin lightly giving it a lick in apology. Still feeling the hesitance and foreboding in his mate, Inuyasha moved his nuzzling over to his mating mark lapping gently over it to soothe his Shippo.

"Shippo. You are my very heart and soul, more precious to me than any sword, prince title, or sacred jewel. If not for you and now Sesshoumaru, I'd soon have become a shell of a demon with Kagome. I want to avenge Kikyo yes, but you are still the most important thing in my life."

After a bout of silence Inuyasha was wrapped up in the arms of his love, sighing contentedly while returning the loving embrace. Looking over to his brother, seeing the regal stoned replaced with a almost kind face with a slight smile. Holding out a hand towards the towering demon, whom walked over and entwined his fingers with Inuyasha's. Everything seemed right in the world at that moment, and then it was shattered at the monk, not truly comfortable with so much male affection decided to cough loudly at that moment.

"Well it's been fun but I see that we should part ways and hopefully never run into each other on such bad terms again."

Not missing a beat, Miroku tried to edge away from the still together males, only to be held still as Mokomoko-sama wrapped around his waist and pulled him back towards the group.

"Monk can you sense the jewel shards?" came the smooth question from Sesshoumaru.

"Yyyes, my lord I can, not as good as a miko can, but I fair better than most spiritually sensitive demons do."

"Good then you'll travel with us, I could care less for the jewel, but if what you say is true, then my Otouto's vengeance can't be met until he faces this Naraku, until we flush him out you must stay and guide us to the jewel shards."

"Hai, my lord."

Abundant spiritual powers or no, you don't argue with one such as Lord Sesshoumaru, Miroku may be a rouge-ish man but a dumb one he was not, If a Daiyoukai tells you to do something you do it no questions asked.

Resigning to his fate Miroku just hopes that everything wont turn out so bad as the pit of his stomach is telling him it will.

Turning back to his brother, the Daiyoukai slightly leans down to nuzzle a fluffy ear.

"Are you ready to head out Otouto or should we set up camp for the night?"

Seeing how affectionate his Aniki was being Inuyasha couldn't help the twitch in his hakamas. Voice dropping a few levels and eyes dilating just a bit, the arousal levels reached sky high as Shippo, feeling the vibes both brothers were shooting at each other, couldn't help but crawl into Inuyasha's lap mewling as he did so.

"Camping seems like a good idea Sessh."

"Indeed it is Otouto."

Cough…COUGH!

Three sets of eyes turn to the monk.

"As…loving as this is…can we not have a male mating ball in the middle of the forest please?"

Inuyasha looked to his brother, then down to his mate, then looking back at Miroku just plastered a large smirk on his face as he retorted, "I can't make any promises monk."

Sighing, while turning away from the group as the sound of clothes and slight kissing sounds could be heard, the monk moved a ways from the group as the "mating ball" commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi: And there it is another chapter done.<strong>

**Inuyasha: So I'm guessing I'm going to be with this Sesshoumaru too in this.**

**Yaoi: Maybe, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, I hope to write more soon. ^_^ laters!**


	8. Along Came A Slayer

**Yaoi: Ello my lovelies, sorry for the delay but I've really been pushed to update after receiving this last review. So here's the new chapter I'll show you the last review and let whoever cares know just how I feel about it but anyways Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Screams can be heard in the distance as a sickle on a chain slices through the air cutting off another head. The chained sickles owner, a young boy in demon slayer garb turns to turns to face the last demon slayer, this one a woman who looked upon the boy with terror in her eyes.<p>

Behind them a Lord and his men watched the siblings face off, lord looking indifferent as his men looked at the slayers with fright and confusion.

"Ko..Kohaku what are you doing? We're your family what…Kohaku AAHHH!"

There was a slight whistle through the air as the sickle moved towards the woman slicing her mask from her face, falling to the floor the woman stares at what once was her brother. Drawing his weapon to his side the young boy looks over to, it was then that the vacant look in his eyes were seen, rushing forward he lunged to cut her down only for the woman to block the attack with the short sword she drew from her hip. Being so close to her brother she could see something coming from the boy neck.

"String? No..not string," the woman thought, as she looked closer she could see it was a tiny spider who's fangs were still plunged into Kohaku's neck was connected to a strand of web that seemed to lead to the Lord who's land they had come to save. Knocking Kohaku to the floor she ran to her discarded weapon, Hiraikotsu, a giant boomerang and made to attack the Lord.

"You! You're behind this whole thing!"

Said lord looked unfazed as he continued to drink from his cup of Saki, "Kill the woman and that brother of hers."

Moving forwards the Lords' men moved to attack the woman. In her fury said woman swatted the men down like they were nothing preparing to cut down the Lord. At the same time, the whistle of the sickle pierced through the air as the blade pierced through the woman's back.

Stumbling to a halt the woman turned to face her brother as she fell to the ground, finding him shaking with tears in his eyes, "Sister…sis..sister…Sango….What have I done?!" rushing to her side only to be cut down by the Lords' archers.

"No…KOHAKU!"

Crawling across the ground to her brother said, tears streaming down bother siblings face.

"Sister…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

"Kohaku…no, it wasn't you, you were being controlled it wasn't you who did this but the Lord we had come to..."

Sango was silenced as the archers' arrows pierced her body almost pinning her to her brother, both siblings were still and unmoving.

The Lord of the lands, who had yet to move from this seat continued to drink his Saki.

"A fitting end to such an insane pair", he mused as he went to take another sip of his Saki, the cup never made it to his lips as a sword sliced through his back severing his spine.

The guards jumped and turned around to attack the killer of their lord only to find their Lords' ill son standing above the body of his father, a blank look with a hint of defeat on his face.

"Young Lord", one guard was able to say, "Why had you killed you own father?"

"This man hasn't been my father for some time, my father had died a long time ago possessed by the spider demon we had tried to kill."

At that moment the young Lord pierced the heart of the shadow of his father that still marred the floor, there was a shrill hiss as the demon was finally slain. Looking to the fallen Demon Slayers, the young Lords gaze turned sorrowful.

"Bury the demon slayers in a corner in the garden they deserve to be laid to rest."

"Yes my lord."

Later that night the entire demon slayer group had been buried and prayed over, however, almost before the moon was high in the sky, one of the graves began to shudder and shake, the dirt mound on time began to crumble and fall away as a hand surfaced from the depths of dirt. Soon followed by an arm and then a torso the body of demon slayer Sango emerged from her grave.

"I mustn't die." Was all she said as she crawled her way across the field, before collapsing.

At that time the young Lord came out the manor.

"The female slayer she lives!?"

Hours later the woman wakes up to the sound of men talking.

"Dead…They're all dead?" came the question from a young man dressed in a silk yakuta.

"Yes my Lord all the slayers from the Demon Slayer village are dead save for the woman Sango down the hall."

"Do we know who was behind the demons attack and the slaughter of the Demon Slayers?" asked the young lord.

"Yes my lord," came the reply of a man in a baboon pelt.

"What happened Naraku?" commanded the young Lord.

"I rushed to the village as you told me and I was met with village destroyed and villagers slain by a half demon by the name of Inuyasha, my sources say that he has been trying to collect shards of the Shikon Jewel in order to become a full fledge demon."

At that moment Sango had burst through the screen door separating her from the men.

"My Lord thank you for healing me, but bring me my weapons and armor, my village will be avenged and Inuyasha will die."

Neither Sango or the Lord had noticed smirk that traveled across Naraku's face.

**~Meanwhile~**

It had been about two weeks since they left the village town where they picked up Miroku. The little rag-tag group where still headed west towards Sesshoumaru's castle, at the same time still looking for the jewel shards and helping out with other villages on the way. The group had been on the way to the village of Demon Slayers just to get a firmer grasp on the powers and effects that comes with handling the jewel shards.

"Man this is damn far!"

"Well Inuyasha, the demon slayers are rather secretive, and they have to be if it is truly the birth place of the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha just grunted, Shippo who had been leaning on Inuyasha just sighed at his mate's impatience. Even Sesshoumaru had an air of amusement around him at his little brother's antics. It took another half hour before they finally came across the village and through the three demons could smell the death and destruction they never would have thought it would be as bad as it was.

Demons and Demon Slayers alike were scattered all over, some with gruesome cuts along their bodies others were hacked into pieces strewn across the ground. The village looked more like a war zone death was everywhere.

Walking more into the village the group was stopped by a large fire cat demon.

"Ah ha, so one of them lives!"

Getting into a fighting stance Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga, as the feline growls and moves to attack only to stop.

"That voice…belongs to Inuyasha."

Pausing and looking at the feline, Inuyasha as well as the others, minus Sesshoumaru, couldn't help but utter a simple, "Huh?"

"It spoke!" squeaked Shippo.

"Back off, Kirara", the beast tilts its head, "These people are not enemies."

The beast drops the demon head and transforms into a very tiny almost kitten sized cat with two bushy tails. She looks at them innocently.

" W-wha…!" Was all Inuyasha could say.

Kirara scratches herself and a flea jumps out, and lands on Inuyasha's nose.

"Oh how I've missed this nose, it has been such a long time."

The flea proceeds to suck the blood from Inuyasha's nose, Inuyasha slaps Myoga off his nose.

"Old Myoga!"

He opens his palm with Myoga inside, his flattened body slips off INU's hand, "Oh dear…", is all he mutters and he flutters to the ground.

"You know him?" Miroku asks?

Sighing Shippo answers, "He's Inuyasha's vassal…or tries to be."

Miroku is digging graves with a hoe. While Inuyasha lays the corpses on mats.

Myoga perched on Inuyasha's shoulder, "So this is the secret province of the Demon Slayers. For generations, the people of this village have trained and worked to get rid of demons.

"Well then", Inuyasha muttered, "They must've been hated by the demons."

Myoga nodded, "However, to be attacked now of all times? A number of the warriors had been summoned to a castle and this village was left with few to protect it. I have this bad feeling. I wonder if those who went to the castle are safe?

"What makes you say that?" asks Shippo with a sleeping Kirara in his lap.

"Throughout my journey here I had seen a figure in a white baboon pelt slipping in and out of my sight. It's very odd to have someone spotted off and on so close to this village."

"That's Naraku!" Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshoumaru said at once.

"Naraku?" asked Myoga.

"He is a self-made half demon, with a lust for power and was the cause of Inuyasha as well as the original priestess of the Shikon Jewel hatred and betrayal of one another fifty years ago, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Came Sesshoumaru's reply.

Myoga nods, "There were jewel shards here but now that they are gone, the only hope that we have at getting answers about the jewel is to find this castle the group of Demon Slayers went to and hopefully get some answers."

The others agree and leave the village in the direction the Demons Slayers sent seemed to go.

**~Meanwhile coming back towards the village~**

Naraku ties the horses he and Sango had ridden up to the village on as Sango rests upon a tree.

Naraku looks over to Sango, "Is…she dead?" he wonders out loud as he turns away.

Sango sits up and glares at Naraku, "No way! Until I get that Inuyasha, I'll not die!"

Naraku scoffs, "That's good. But can you fight decently in that condition?"

Sango struggles to get up, "Slaying demons is my profession."

As the two walk along the mountain path, Sango thinks to herself, "I will never return. I do not have much time left" breathing heavily, "Please… body…hold up a little longer. Until I complete my final task."

Sango suddenly plagued by visions of her brother and fallen comrades starts to struggle up the path her breathing getting more and more labored. Suddenly she collapses to the ground, Naraku turns to her.

"Are you in pain, Sango?"

"…"

"Pitiful thing… But you won't be able to rest in peace even if you died."

He holds up a jewel fragment.

"Would you care to try this?"

Sango stares at the fragment, "T-that's…a Sacred Jewel fragment! Why were you in possession of it?"

"I have had this from long before. I am willing to lend it to you."

"To me?"

"You may believe that the Sacred Jewel is used only for evil. But there are good uses for it as well."

Back with Inuyasha

"Damn! I lost their scent"

There was a pause as the other demons conceded to that as well.

"It's hopeless", grumbled Shippo

"Myoga, is the castle this way?"

"Hmmm? Master Inuyasha, I haven't been there I'm sorry"

Inuyasha just sighed and looked back at this brother, "Do you know of any castles over this way?"

"I know of a few demon castles but humans one I'm not too familiar with. I tend to stay away from humans unless absolutely necessary."

Inuyasha just looked at him.

"We need to work on you people skills."

Shippo snorted, "And you don't?"

Inuyasha looked indignant, "At least I'm will to talk to other outside my social class!"

Sesshoumaru let a sigh of annoyance leave him, "Don't start Inuyasha."

"Don't start what how much…," Stopping mid-sentence both dog demons paused listening for something.

Kirara who was in Shippo's arms suddenly meows as her ears twitch.

"What's the matter?" both Shippo and Miroku asks.

A boomerang suddenly flies in their direction, cutting the trees in its path. INU holds KAG's head and the group dodges while it flies past them. It returns to Sango, who stands a distance away from them. She is wearing a mask.

"You are Inuyasha? I will slay you!"

"Just who are you?!" growls Inuyasha.

"Sango!" squeaks Myoga

"Someone from the village?" asks Shippo.

"Master Inuyasha… You must not cross swords with Sango!"

At that moment Sango throws Hiraikotsu swiftly at Inuyasha, causing everyone to leap out of the way.

"This ain't the time to say that!" Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga and blocks as the weapon comes flying at him, sliding backwards from the impact.

Sango grabs the retuning Hiraikotsu.

"Why do you come after me?!"

"Silence, half-demon! I will avenge everyone from my village!"

Throwing Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha, Inuyasha dodges and Hiraikotsu hits the ground, sending chunks of earth everywhere.

"Old Myoga! What's she saying?!"

"I have no idea! Master Inuyasha, it's coming again!"

Hiraikotsu hits Inuyasha again in its return path. Inuyasha leaps away.

"We must do something about that weapon!" shouts Shippo

"Agreed!" states Miroku as he opens his wind tunnel, " Wind Tunnel!" Hiraikotsu's motion is slowed, "Got it!"

A drove of Naraku's poison insects suddenly appear and fly towards Miroku.

"Look! Naraku's poison insects!" shouts Inuyasha.

Shippo panics a bit, "No, Miroku! You suck them it, you'll be poisoned!"

Miroku closes his wind tunnel immediately, " W-why are they here?!"

"It can't be…!" grunts Inuyasha as he throws back Hiraikotsu.

Hiraikotsu returns to Sango as Naraku appears behind Sango.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growls.

Naraku laughs, "Inuyasha, give up and let her slay you."

"Why you…! Not in a hundred years!" he runs to Naraku and leaps past Sango.

Sango grabs Inuyasha's ankle with a ball and chain and tugs him to the ground.

"I am your opponent!"

"Why you…! Interfere and I'll kill you first!"

"Try it! You may have said those words when you killed my people?! But I'll not die so easily!"

Shippo stares at her incredulously, "She believes that Inuyasha attacked the village! She's being deceived by Naraku!"

Sango leaps and throws Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha. A Sacred Jewel fragment glows in her back.

Miroku gasps, thinking, " She has a Sacred Jewel fragment in her back!"

Inuyasha blocks Hiraikotsu with Tetsusaiga. Hiraikotsu is deflected to behind him.

Inuyasha sprints towards Sango.

"Poison Powder!" Sango throws a smoke bomb at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha covers his mouth, "A miasma!"

"Demons with ears like yours have a weakness against strong scents!"

Inuyasha thinking, "I can't get close!"

Naraku looks on with the insects, "Leave it to a Demon Slayer."

Miroku appears in front of Naraku.

"Well, well…if it isn't the monk."

"Naraku…die now!"

"I can't. Not until I gather all the Sacred Jewel fragments."

"I don't know what you are scheming, but it's over!"

Naraku takes out a sword from his suit. Miroku attacks him with his staff viciously. He cuts off Naraku's arm with brute strength. The arm (with sword) flies off. Miroku continues attacking and Naraku falls backwards. Miroku points his staff at Naraku.

Shippo gapes, "He did it!"

The hand suddenly flies up and towards Shippo. Inuyasha gasps.

"Shippo!" both Inuyasha and Miroku run to him.

Both are too late as the arm moves to snatch the Sacred Jewel necklace from Shippo's neck only to be obliterated by Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru I almost forgot you were here."

"Vile creature."

Naraku sneers, " I need not linger."

"Naraku…why you!" shouts Inuyasha.

"Farewell, Lord Sesshoumaru, Monk,…and Inuyasha."

"Why you-!" yells Inuyasha.

"You won't get away!" says Miroku.

Inuyasha and Miroku run to Naraku. A thick miasma emits from Naraku and they are forced to stop. The miasma turns into a vortex and spins into the air, carrying Naraku. The insects follow.

"Sango…I await you at the castle. Kill Inuyasha without fail and return."

Sango thinking, "Naraku… Can I really trust him?"

Kirara jumps out of Shippo's arms to Sango and meows. Sango kneels and Kirara jumps into her arms.

"Kirara… You're still alive!" looks at the vortex spinning away, "Kirara, follow him. If he does anything strange, kill him."

Kirara squints her eyes at the vortex and growls. She jumps off and chases, transforming into a fierce large tiger. Kirara leaps into the air and flies, roaring.

Miroku yells, "You won't get away!"

"Stop, Naraku!" yells Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha run after the vortex. Inuyasha is stopped suddenly by Sango's Hiraikotsu crashing into his path. Hiraikotsu returns to Sango.

"Inuyasha! I will fight you! You will die right here!"

"Are you still saying that?!"

Sango runs to Inuyasha thinking," I must kill him now! Before my life wanes." She leaps and throws Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodges, "Cut it out!"

Inuyasha leaps and throws Tetsusaiga in Sango's direction. It strikes the ground in front of her. She dodges and ends up missing Hiraikotsu in its return flight. Hiraikotsu flies past her.

"No!" Sango exclaims as she chases Hiraikotsu

Inuyasha runs to Sango, "Without your weapon…!"

Sango throws a smoke bomb, "Poison Powder!"

Inuyasha leaps and knocks off Sango's gas mask.

Sango covers her mouth shocked.

Inuyasha grabs Sango's arm and flies out of the miasma.

Sango thinking, "What is he up to?! H-he's…not trying to save me?! No, he isn't!"

Inuyasha lands with Sango a safe distance away.

Sango thinking, "He's the enemy who attacked my village!" She unsheathes her sword and strikes Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha doesn't flinch. Sesshoumaru and Shippo move over to them.

"Inuyasha!" screams Shippo as he moves over to his mates side looking at the wound.

"You! Haven't you realized yet that Naraku is tricking you?" Inuyasha grumbles taking the sword out of his arm, "And…you're covered with blood."

"W-what?!" blood drips profusely from her body to the ground, "I-I didn't know it was this bad… I didn't feel any pain."

Shippo looks to Inuyasha, "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha looks to his mate and smiles, "I am."

Sango gasps as she looks at her hands. Sango closes her eyes and collapses to the ground. Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshoumaru look at her.

Shippo looks wary at her, "Is she dead?"

Sesshoumaru barely glances at her, "She just fainted. Inuyasha, she has a Sacred Jewel fragment imbedded in her back."

"No wonder… I know from the scent of her blood that she was badly injured. That Naraku… He used the Sacred Jewel to make her fight until she died."

**~To Miroku chasing Naraku~**

"No way will I lose him!"

Miroku stops suddenly and gasps. He had reached to the end of a cliff. A huge gap lays between the next cliff. Kirara flies from behind and nudges Miroku onto her back. She flies upwards and chases the vortex.

"Thanks…you're gonna give me a ride? Naraku!"

They reach the vortex and Miroku hits Naraku with his staff. The miasma dissipates to reveal more of Naraku. He flies higher up and thick branches appear from the bottom of his suit. The ends of the branches turn into claws and attack them. Miroku and Kirara fight off the arms. One of it grabs Kirara's neck and another grabs Miroku. They are then thrown to the ground.

Naraku laughs, "Don't take me lightly."

"W-why…you!"

Back to the other group

Sango is on someone's back.

Sango thinking, "Someone's back… Warm." She opens her eyes, "Whose…? (gasps)"

Seeing that she was on Inuyasha's back she tries to sit up.

"You!"

"Conscious, are you?"

"Put me down! What're you doing?!"

"What?!"

Shippo running alongside Inuyasha moves to Sango's side, "Hey we're going after your little cat friend as well as our monk."

Inuyasha looks back at her, "Your name's Sango, right? Keep bothering me, and I'll leave you right here!"

"What?!"

Myoga jumps to SAN's shoulder, "Sango, Master Inuyasha and the others could not leave you to die with your deep wound."

"Old Myoga…?"

Inuyasha scoffs, "Let's speed it up!"

**~Back to Miroku, Kirara and Naraku~**

"Is Naraku's appearance a deception?"

"Deception or not…find out for yourself!"

Naraku's branches zoom towards Miroku and Kirara who fight them off. The pieces that fall off joins back to the main branches.

"Damn! No matter I slash them, they revert back!"

One of the branches grabs Miroku's ankle and another strikes through Miroku's stomach.

Inuyasha suddenly appears and cuts off the branch.

"Miroku! What're you doing?! You're hopeless!"

"Inuyasha, behind you!" shouts Shippo.

Several branches fly at Inuyasha. He turns around and cuts them with Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, so you're still alive?"

"Keh! As if a human can kill me!"

"You looked to be losing to that wounded Slayer."

"Shaddup! Naraku, you're the one, huh?! You turned the pack of demons on the village and annihilated everyone!"

"I just told the demons that the guard on the village was down."

Sango and Shippo look on in the distance, as Sesshoumaru joins the fray.

Sango gasps, "So he…!"

"Was your goal to get the fragments kept at the village?!" questioned Miroku.

"Oh? Very perceptive of you! I must say where there's a Sacred Jewel fragment, there's always a fight to be found."

"For just that…you killed so many?!" growled Inuyasha.

"Naraku!"

Naraku looks over to Sango, "Sango?"

"The demons in the castle…the demon spider… Were they all part of your trap?"

"Trap? Is that what you call just simple games? I thought that the Slayer of this village could handle any sort of demon."

Sango stands and picks up Hiraikotsu, "Why you…!" She runs towards Naraku.

The Sacred Jewel fragment falls out of Sango's back and she collapses to the ground, yelling in pain.

Shippo runs to Sango,"Sango!"

The fragment lands on the ground and one of Naraku's branches pick it up.

"Fool… No way I loan the Sacred Jewel to one who defies me. You should have believed Inuyasha was your sworn enemy and killed him, and then you would have died happily.

"You always trample on people's feelings!" seethes Inuyasha as he leaps and attacks Naraku.

Naraku dodges, "Are you remembering Kikyo?"

"Shaddup! You son of a bitch!"

Inuyasha cuts off Naraku's head and it lands on the ground. Miroku runs to Inuyasha.

"Damn him!"

Miroku looks at the head, "Too easy… Could this really be the Naraku I was pursuing?"

"A punk like this…made Kikyo suffer…as well as countless others."

"Inuyasha, watch out!"

Naraku's decapitated body strikes a branch in Inuyasha's direction but he dodges.

Shippo stuttering in shock, "His body is moving freely!"

The head turns around and laughs.

"I will not die!"

"His head is alive too! What's going on?!" exclaims Miroku.

Several branches attack Miroku and Inuyasha who parry them off. The fallen pieces rejoin to the main branches.

Sesshoumaru looks on the battle thinking over what he sees thinking, "He's reverting back to himself. He must be using the power of the Sacred Jewel!"

Sango thinking, "Why didn't I notice it? I spent time with such a demon…yet I sensed nothing at all. In fact, even now… No! I can't sense any demon spirit! Then…he is… " ,turning to Inuyasha, " Inuyasha! That's just a demon puppet!"

"A puppet?"

"In demon puppetry, the true apparition is hidden in the deepest part of the body. His heart! Aim straight for his heart!"

"Humph…so you figured it out".

"Take that!" Inuyasha wails as he leaps and slashes Naraku's body right in the middle.

The head spins around and flies into the air, where it bursts and disintegrates. Inuyasha lands as the rest of the body disintegrates.

"He did it!" cheers Shippo.

The smoke clears away to reveal a wooden stick puppet, as well as the jewel fragment from Sango's back. Miroku picks up the puppet.

"What's that?!" questions Inuyasha as he moves over to look at the wooden figure.

"This is demon puppetry. See the hair wrapped around the doll belongs to Naraku."

"Then who was it that we fought all this time?"

"A counterfeit Naraku. Probably the real Naraku was somewhere safe controlling this puppet."

"Well then" said Sesshoumaru, "I know now what needs to be done."

What do you mean Sesshoumaru? You weren't much help in this fight you know!"

Sighing in an annoyed way, "The fight wasn't that serious I would have intervened if I saw the need to, also I wanted to understand how this Naraku worked, a good strategy would be very beneficial to take a creature such as this down."

"Keh I guess." Looking over to Sango, who was leaning against Shippo.

"I guess we should get her back to the village see if we can't get the old lady to heal her."

Sesshoumaru just nods.

"Wont that take a few days?" asked Miroku

"Not if we fly" say Sesshoumaru looking at the demon cat, "You and the Slayer on the Cat I will carry my brother and his mate."

With that Sesshoumaru wrapped his Mokomoko-Sama around his brother and mate as the slayer, who had passed out, and the monk hopped on Kirara and off they flew, back towards the village. Along the way they were all thinking of ways to better their fighting or ways of taking down the Monstrous half-breed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi: And done, sorry for the delay, will try to update soon. AS I said here's the last review I received not too long ago that really pushed me to want to update.<strong>

"YOU ARE A B***. KAGOMES NOT THAT BAD, HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT FOR A SECOND THAT INUYASHA WAS THE FREAKIBG ASSDICK HERE? SHES ONLY A B*** WHEN IT COMES TO INUYASHA, W** WOMAN? MAYBE ITS CAUSE YOURE JEALOUS THAT YOUR NOT KAGOME OR MAYBE YOUR A** IS A F*** VIRGIN. I DUNNO IF YOUR A GUY OR NOT, BUT B*** ABT KAGOME SOMEWHERE ELSE. THERES A WHOLE LOT MORE OF KAGOME FANS THAT HATERS HERE. LOOK AT THE INUYASHA CROSSOVER ARCHIVE. B***. LOSER. GAY DREAMER. VIRGIN B*** WHO CANT CATCH A GUY AND F***. HOW ARE U DIFFERENTFROM HER AANYWAY? I GUESS YOURE PRACTICAPLY DEFENSELESS BUT AT LEAST KAGOME HAS PRIESTESS POWERS AND YOUR AN ORDINARY UGLY HOE WHO LOOKS LIKE A WART WITCH. I DONT MIND THE LEMON BUT THE PLOT IS B***. LESS THAN A WEEK? HOW CAN SOMEBODY FALL IN LOVE THAT SHORT? THATS MORE LIKE A CRUSH. MAY YOUR FICS BE BRANDED F*** FULL OF B*** BY KAGOME FANS."

**Weirdness with so many grammar issues but oh well. I would LOVE to have my stories branded but I doubt that's what this person meant. However, to answer this lovely guests major questions; No Inuyasha isn't a dick because not only is he a male demon which in this case makes him virtually a humanized wild dog the ways he acts 85% of the time is animalistic and justified. When you're being punished for not agreeing with someone or doing something this person doesn't like and all you're trying to do is keep everyone alive that's being a douche and a tyrant if not a basic dictator. Towards the middle of the season we all know that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt anyone and yet the subjugation beads are still on him even through the movies it's still on him if Kagome was such an awesome person she should have taken the beads off a long time ago.**

**To answer your other question; I'm a 22 year old female that's quite content with her life and I'm far from defenseless I have a growing number of swords and knives (can't stand guns) and I know how to use them. I don't really have any issues (completely) with Kagome, she's just not my favorite character. She does become a better character towards the end of the first season of Inuyasha and she has quite a bit of character development in the manga, however, since I don't like her with Yasha and whatnot so this story was created. But really? I'm being compared to an animated character as if said character would really be infuriated that I don't really like her. Dude and dudettes this is FICTION, I'm practicing my freedom of press (sorta) and if you don't like the paring or my dislike of Kagome what the hell was the point in clicking this story and reading it?**

**Another thing, there are days to weeks between each chapter just like the series itself has taken place over three years and there's only 167 episodes. Time lapses make up the entire show as well as every show in existence as well as every; book, movie, or play. I didn't know I had to explain that. However, to the rest of you thank you for following and favoring this story. Any other questions, comments, or concerns, you can definitely review or PM me. I'll answer as much as I can. TOODLES**


End file.
